Total Drama:Viewers Decide
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: Season 5,Where you vote whos sent packing!Minor Spelling Errors!Contains all contestants and Chris,Cheff,Jasmine,LaShaniqua,Brady and Josh!I'M FINALLY BACK AND READY FOR MORE!
1. The Game Begins!

**CHi,Hope you enjoy the story. :D Includes all campers plus Cheff,DJ's Mother,Jasmine,LaSheniqua,Brady,Mr. Coconut,Josh.(Chris declined the oppurtunity to become a camper and stayed the host)**

**Chrise's POV**

Welcome Campers!For this season we have decided that there will be a campfire ceremony every other day while the viewers will vote who is out!

**Cody's POV**

Sierra won't leave me alone for even one second.I hope she gets out first.*Sierra hears this*

**Sierra's POV**

Cody how could you!*Runs away crying*

**Cody's POV**

Oh Great!

**Ezekials POV**

Yo Dudes,I Hope i don't get out first.

**Dawns POV**

I find Brady's Aura the rarest,the best and the most greatest aura you can BLUE!

**Courtney POV**

Everyone keeps telling me to get over I WONT!Try to handle this situation yourself and see how you feel!

**Staci's POV**

My Great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great GrandFather invented GameShows!

**Ok,This was short,get voting!**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Sierra**

**Alejandro**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Dawn**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Staci **

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Duncan**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**

**Eliminated:**


	2. The Uber Fan

**Hi,Welcome Back!I got 6 votes through reviews and 2 votes through idea is originally KnifezRUs' and i need to stick to the POVS because saying ''said Cody ,Sierra etc.'' Is not easy and boring.**

**Chris's POV**

**Welcome Campers!There are 45 of you and only 44 marshmallowss coated in chocolate fudge!*Owens mouth waters*Can i eat them all?**

**Uh uhm sure first the people with no votes who are Lashiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Alejandro,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Scott,Dawn,Izzy,Trent,Gwen,Beth,Dakota,Staci,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Lightning,Tyler,Courtney,Duncan,Ezekial,Eva,Justin,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo.**

**That left Noah,Zoey,LeShawna,Sierra,Cody,Jas****mine and DJ.**

**The first two people safe are:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jasmine and LeShawna**

***They hug each other***

**The next two people safe are**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DJ and Noah.**

**The second last person safe is:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zoey.**

**The last marshmallow of the night goes to.*Cody bites his nails while Sierra is thinking why did she get a vote***

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Cody.*Cody sighed as a relief***

**Sierra's POV**

**No wait,i can't leave without !**

**Chef's POV**

***Takes out tranquilizer gun and shoots Sierra and she faints***

***takes her to the dock of shame and into the boat of loser***

**Chris's POV**

**Well there you have it,our first camper has bite the dust .Find out what happens next time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th Place-Sierra**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Alejandro**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Dawn**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Duncan**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**

**Votes:Sierra-2**

**LeShawna-1**

**Noah-1**

**Jasmine-1**

**Cody-1**

**DJ-1**

**Zoey-1**


	3. The Red Bland Girl

**Here is chapter 3 !**

***Before the campfire ceremony***

**Zoey's POV**

**Why does everyone here hate me?Even Mike is starting to have second thoughts for dating me.**

**Jasmine's POV**

**WHAT!I got a vote!?Sierraandcodyfan625 i will hunt you down and kill you!**

**Cody's POV**

**Oh happy days,oh happy days!*Dances*Sierra is out ,no more stalking wooot!**

**Dawn's POV**

**I Sense a TDROTI Character going next.**

**Gwen's POV**

**Courtney needs to get over it!Duncan picked me !?**

**Courtney's POV**

**Gwen is such a boyfriend stealer!**

**Staci's POV**

**Omg!I outlasted a person!My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great(x.x) great great great great great great geat great great great great great great great great great great great great Grandmother was the first person to outlast someone!**

**Scott's POV**

**Excellent , now that the stalker is out i can finally get back in my game.**

**Lightning's POV**

**Sha-Lightning is gonna win the 10 billion dollars this season .**

**Anne-Maria's POV**

**Ugh they won't allow me to put hair spray on jerks!**

**Katie and Sadie's POV**

**Yay!Sadie and I get to stay in the same bed!(Ever noticed they do everything together ? o.e)**

**Chris's POV**

**Welcome Campers!There are 44 of you and only 43 marshmallowss covered in skittles!?Oh and Billy the Intern will take Owen's marshmallow since he got sick from eating the last ones.**

**The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Alejandro,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Scott,Izzy,Trent,Gwen,Beth,Dakota,Staci,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Lightning,Tyler,Courtney,Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,Jasmine,DJ,Cody and LeShawna (Everyone heive a sigh of relief)**

**That left Dawn,Duncan,Noah and Zoey without a marshmallow.(Duncan is confident ,Noah is reading a book,,Zoey is worried and Dawn is meditating)**

**The first two marshmallows goo toooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duncan and Noah!**

**Duncan's POV**

**Phew!For a second there I thought they were gonna pick the bad boy.**

**Chris's POV**

**Ummm last marshmallow of the night goes toooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dawn!Sorry Zoey but its time to go.**

***Zoey very upset walks down the dock of shame but before she can go into the Boat of Losers Mike stops her and gives her a kiss while everyone Oohs and Ahhhs***

**Zoey's POV**

**I'll miss you!**

**Mike's POV**

**I'll miss you too!**

***Zoey leaves***

**Anne Maria's POV**

**Ugh did he really do dat?Guess he isn't worth waiting for.**

**Chris's POV**

**Well looks like our bland red haired girl is out of the game. Who will be next on the chopping block?**

**Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide.**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**Votes:**

**Noah-1**

**Dawn-1**

**Duncan-1**

**Zoey-3**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Alejandro**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Dawn**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Duncan**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**


	4. The Green Mohawk Delinquint

**Blaineley's POV**

**I still want revenge on Geoff from when he sang that song about me!Maybe killing him would be a great idea and will also make him instantly eliminated from the game!**

**Jasmine's POV**

**Everyone here sucks!**

**Mike's POV**

**Just to let you know i will avenge my Zoey!**

**Cody's POV **

**I love being free again it rocks!Still too bad for Sierra. :/**

**Heather's POV**

**Really?,I thought i was the most hated character from the show and should've been eliminated by now not that i'm complaining or anything.**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Uhhh...Was his name Taylor or Tyler?**

**Tyler's POV**

**Lindsay can't even remember my name!Seriously!**

**Beth's POV**

**I love Harold!**

**Noah's POV**

**That Cameron kid thinks hes smarter than me!He does not know who he just messed with!**

**Cameron's POV**

**I'm scared of Noah. :'(.**

**Lightning's POV**

**Sha-Lightning got a bashing from the guy ,Jo.**

**Jo's POV**

**I feel so furious over Lightning!**

**Brick's POV**

***Sigh * If Jo would ever ask me out...**

**Scott's Pov**

**Whoever is reading this,Please just Please take Alejandro out!**

**Dawn's POV**

**I sense anger from Scott's Aura!**

**Chris's POV**

**Welcome Campers!There are 43 of you and only 42 marshmallowss covered in chocolate!Oh and Owen is still sick...**

**The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Alejandro,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Scott,Izzy,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Staci,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Lightning,Tyler,Courtney,Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Cody ,Noah ,Zoey and LeShawna (Everyone heive a sigh of relief)**

**That left Duncan,Dawn,Beth and Jasmine without a MarshMallow!(Duncan is still confident,Dawn seems scared,Beth is biting her nails while Jasmine knows she'll be safe)**

**The first marshmallow of the night goes toooo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beth!**

***Beth high fives LeShawna* The next marshmallow goes tooo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Jasmine!**

**Jasmine snatches her marshmallow and walks away.**

**Duncan and Dawn the last marshmallow of the night goes tooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dawn!**

**Sorry Bro!Its time to go.**

**Duncan kisses Gwen and leaves.**

**Well there you have it , our bad boy is out of the game .Who will be next on the chopping block?Find out on the next Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**Votes:**

**Duncan-3**

**Beth-1**

**Dawn-1**

**Jasmine-1**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Alejandro**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Dawn**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**


	5. The Ladies Man (1)

**Gwen's POV**

***Tears*Why him whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Scott's POV**

**Excellent now i can make an ally with Heather!By the way,take out Dawn next for me would ya?She is a bit of a threat with so many friends.**

**Heather's POV**

**Ok so Scottt is a complete weirdo ,Seriously!**

**Eva's POV**

**A boy once hit me with a still haven't found his body~**

**Beth's POV**

**Ahhhh Harold...**

**Jasmine's POV**

**Great,another loser down for me to win!Think i was so kind in the first season's video did ya?**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Aww,Davids out. Poo!**

**Tyler's POV**

**Lindsay is such an idiot .She can't even remember anyones names.**

**Chef Hatchet's POV**

**The food here sucks!I could've made better!**

**Courtney's POV**

**I am a C.I.T who else could win but me?**

**Chris's POV**

**Welcome Campers!There are 42 of you and only 41 marshmallows covered in sprinkles!Owen is kind of back but he is in a glass container to strain him from eating the marshmallows.**

**The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Scott,Izzy,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Staci,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Lightning,Tyler,Courtney,Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Duncan,Dawn,Beth,Jasmine and LeShawna (Everyone heive a sigh of relief)**

**That left Noah ,Cody and Alejandro without a marshmallow.**

**The first marshmallow goes too**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noah!**

**The final marshmallow of the night goes tooo. *Alejandro is confident while Cody fainted***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.Cody!*Chris throws the marshmallow on Cody's unconscious body. ***

**Sorry Al but its time to go.**

***Alejandro walks away quietly while Heather runs up to him and kisses him goodbye***

**Alejandro's POV**

***Random Spanish Swearing***

**So there you have it , our lover boy is will be next on the chopping block?Find out on Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**Votes:**

**Cody-1**

**Noah-1**

**Alejandro-2**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Dawn**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**


	6. The Moon Child

**Lindsay's POV**

**Sorry to Andy! :(**

**Bridgette's POV**

**Thank God hes out ,its serves Alejandro after what he did to us last season.**

**DJ's Mother's POV**

**Considering the people around here,i'm lucky DJ isn't like them.**

**Scott's POV**

**Excellent!Take out the sarcastic Noah next would ya?**

**Heather's POV**

***Weep* Alejandro whyyyyy!?**

**Courtney's POV**

**Heather needs to know Alejandro was mine mine I tell you!**

**Cody's POV**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm free woooo!*Eats BBQ Chips***

**Beth's POV**

**Ahh Harold! :)**

**Jasmine's POV**

**Everyone here is soo ugly !**

**Dawn's POV**

**I-I-I think Scott told everyone to vote me next...**

**Chris's POV**

**Welcome Campers!There are 41 of you and only 40 marshmallows covered in strawberry syrup!Owen is still in the glass container so an Intern will get his marshmallow.**

**The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Izzy,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Staci,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Lightning,Tyler,Courtney,Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Duncan,Beth,Noah,Cody and LeShawna (Everyone heive a sigh of relief)**

**That left Jasmine,Scott and Dawn without a marshmallow.(Scott has a poker face,Jasmine is confident while Dawn is afraid)**

**The first marshmallows goes tooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jasmine.**

**The final marshmallow of the night goes tooo**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scott.**

**Chris's POV**

**Sorry Dawn but its time to go.**

***Dawn hugs B and warns everyone about Scott and Leaves***

**Woah!Our first favourite contestant is out of the will be next on the chopping block?Will Beth ever ask Harold Out?What does Dawn mean by Scott's alliance with the viewers?Find out next time on Total Drama:Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**Votes:**

**Scott-1**

**Jasmine-1**

**Dawn-3**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**


	7. The Book Worm

**Enjoy!P.S Knifez R Us your story was awesome and i'm glad *SPOILER* Dawn won.**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Sorry Dana!**

**Scott's POV**

**Thanks for emailing me,Hoge012 and telling me that Noah is out Cody next , too crazy even though he was on Gwen's sane list on TDI.**

**Jasmine's POV**

**That idiot moon child is finally out ,good!Take Beth out next,shes too busy trying to get Harold to ask her out.**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Jasmines gone kinda nuts i think she needs to go was so sarcastic he shoulda gone earlier.**

**Bridgette's POV**

**Noah once tried to flirt with me!**

**Chris's POV**

**Welcome Campers!There are 40 of you and only 39 marshmallows covered in Nutella.*Owens mouth waters*Oh and by the way Owen is out of the glass tube.**

**The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Izzy,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Tyler,Courtney,Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Duncan,Beth,Jasmine,Scott and LeShawna (Everyone heive a sigh of relief)**

**That left Staci,Noah,Lightning and Cody without a marshmallow.(Noah is reading a book,Lightning is showing is muscles,Staci is doing her constant babbling and Cody is eating BBQ Chips)**

**The first marshmallow of the night goes to.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cody!*Scott glares at him while Cody catches his marshmallow and quickly rubs the Nutella of the marshmallow against the BBQ Chips***

**The second to last marshmallow goes toooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Staci *Staci pauses to catch her marshmallow ***

**The last marshmallow of the night between Lightning and Noah goes too**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lightning. Noah sorry dude ,its time to get out of here.*Noone really cares that Noah is out so noone bids him goodbye but one character gets their nerve up and runs to Noah when he is boarding the boat and the character kisses him with Noah all surprised.**

**Everyone:**

**''*Gasp**Faint*Katie!''**

**Sadie's POV**

**I did not believe Katie just did that,forget BFFL shes a whore and i'm never talking to her.**

**Chris's POV**

**Well umm sarcastic bookworm that noone liked is outta the will be next on the chopping block?How will Sadie and the other contestants fare with Katie's unexpected love?How is Staci still in,will she get out next time? Find out next time on Total Drama-Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**Votes:**

**Staci-1**

**Lightning-1**

**Cody-1**

**Noah-3**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**


	8. The BBQ Chips Lover

**Lindsay's POV**

** Aww Sorry Nathan!**

**Scott's POV**

**Hoge12 is just such a good spy,i know whos out and by the way,Take Staci out too busy telling lies all day long.**

**Jasmine's POV**

**Good!Bookworms Beth out would ya?**

**Katie's POV**

***Blush*Well how could you not know!?Idfc what Sadie is just a big fat bitch.**

**Sadie's POV**

**Katie,*Sniff*How Could You!?**

**Bridgette's POV**

**What Katie did too Sadie was horrible.**

**Gwen's POV**

**That Notie moment was shocking!**

**Chris's POV**

**Ok,Welcome Campers!There are 39 of you and only 38 marshmallows covered in Vanilla Ice Owen is sick again and suprisingly Sadie and Katie are not sitting together!**

**The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Tyler,Courtney,Ezekiel,Eva,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Duncan,Beth,Jasmine,Scott and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**That left Staci,Lightning,Cody,Justin and Izzy without a marshmallow.**

**The first marshmallow goes too...(Staci is babbling,Lightning is looking at his muscles,Cody is sleeping,Justin is admiring his looks and Izzy is swinging on a nearby vine)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Izzy.**

**Izzy's POV**

**Woohoo!**

**The next marshmallow goes too**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Justin.**

***Justin catches his marshmallow***

**The second last marshmallow goes too**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Staci.**

***Staci pauses to catch her marshmallow***

**Lightning and Cody this is the last marshmallow of the night and it goes too...**

***Cody wakes up and sits upright straight worried***

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lightning. **

**Lightning's POV**

**Sha-Yeah!I knew it!**

**Chris's POV**

**Sorry Cody but its time to go!**

**Cody's POV**

**Well bye everyone and good luck!Guess i did miss Sierra ,i'll be glad to meet her again!**

**Chris's POV**

**Well our Techno-Geek is out!Who will be next on the chopping block,whatever happened to GwenxTrent and DuncanxCourtney?Will Katie and Sadie make up and where my latte!?**

**Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**Votes:**

**Lightning-1**

**Izzy-1**

**Justin-1**

**Staci-1**

**Cody-3**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**


	9. The Annoying Lyer

**Lindsay's POV**

**It was sad to see Conor go .**

**Scott's POV**

**Excellent!Staci is so out today,Take Beth out next,shes too ugly and gross.**

**Bridgette's POV**

**Please Please oh Please take Geoff out next!Hes never been the same after the AfterMath Shows.**

**Sadie's POV**

**hehehehhehehehehe**

**Katie's POV**

**She PUT RUBBER SNAKES IN MY BED!SHE IS GONNA PAYYY!**

**Jasmine's POV**

**Hey again losers!Take Katie or Sadie out next would ya?!**

**Heather's POV**

**I think being quiet is such a good strategy ,its gotten me so far. *Devious little mind thougt***

**Chris's POV**

**Ok,Welcome Campers!There are 38 of you and only 37 marshmallows covered in Vanilla Ice is sleeping by the way. Katie and Sadie you look horrible!**

**Sadie's POV**

**She started it!**

**Chris's POV**

**Uhm ok. The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Tyler,Courtney,Ezekiel,Eva,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Duncan,Beth,Jasmine,Lightning,Justin and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**That left Staci,Izzy,Scott without a marshmallow.(Izzy is cackling maniaclly,Scott is devising a plan and Staci is telling Dawn how her great great great grandfather invented clock)**

**The second last marshmallow of the night goes tooo..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**Izzy(Izzy springs up and eats her marshmallow)**

**Staci and is the last marshmallow of the night and it goes too.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Scott. Sorry Staci but its time to go.**

**Staci's POV**

**Well i didn't think i'd make it this far :/**

**Bye Everyone!**

**Chris's POV**

**The babbling lier is is wrong with Katie and Sadie,Who will be next on the chopping block,What is Scott doing?Find out next time On Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**Votes:**

**Izzy-1**

**Scott-2**

**Staci-3**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**


	10. The Nerdy Girl,The He-Man and a Surprise

**Hi,Sorry for the long hiatus. **

**Lindsay's POV**

**Sorry Sara!**

**Scott's POV**

**Great!How about I take a day off and see whos out next as a surprise.**

**Jasmine's POV**

**Idiots,Hi!Take Katie or Sadie out .Grrrrr.**

**Katie and Sadie's POV**

**We Decided to forgive each other and we will ban all boys from our lives. EEEE.**

**hris's POV**

**Ok,Welcome Campers!There are 37 of you and only 34 marshmallows!Thats right its a triple elimination!**

**Everyone:**

***Gasp* *Faint***

**Chris's POV **

**hm ok. The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady, ,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Blaineley,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Tyler,Courtney,Ezekiel,Eva,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Jasmine,Izzy,Justin and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**That left Scott,Lightning,Beth and Duncan without a marshmallow.(Beth is sleeping,Lightning admiring his muscles,Scott thinking something,Duncan making a handmade gun)**

**The next marshmallow goes too...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duncan!**

***Duncan catches his marshmallow***

**The next marshmallow goes tooo ..**

**Beth's POV**

**Wait i thought you said its a triple elimination.**

**Chris's POV**

**It is but that will be explained later.**

**Anyways**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scott.**

***Scott Catches his marshmallow***

**Sorry Beth and Lightning but its time to go.**

***Beth is sad but is hugged by Lindsay,Bridgette and LeShawna and Lightning is walking alone***

**Ok and now our third elimination is Blaineley is officially taken out of the competition for being 40 years old .**

**Blaineley's POV**

**WHAT!IM GONNA KILL YOU CHRIS!**

**Chris's POV**

**Haha,You can't Well There you have it!3 More Bite the Dust!Who will be next on the chopping block?Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Author's Note:Originally the one taken out of the competition was going to be Izzy with the RCMP AND FBI but shes so lovable soo it was a last minute change.**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**Votes:**

**Duncan-1**

**Scott-1**

**Lightning-3**

**Beth-3**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**Jasmine**

**LaShaniqua**


	11. The Idiotic Schemer Girl

**Lindsay's POV**

**Sorry Barney,Lenny and Brethy.**

**Scott's POV**

**Hey Guys!Can You Possibly Vote Geoff or Bridgette out next?There all *suck suck suck suck*.**

**Jasmine's POV**

**Hey Stupid Viewers!Vote Brady out next as he has been all crying since Beth left him for Harold and then she got eliminated.**

**Bridgette's POV**

**Am I the only one who thinks its unfair how Blaineley got voted out?**

**Chris's POV**

**Hhm people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Geoff,Bridgette,Mike,Cameron,Trent,Gwen,Da kota,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Lindsay,Tyler,Courtney,Ez ekiel,Eva,Owen,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Izzy,Justin,Duncan,Scott and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**The Only One Who recieved votes was Jasmine so she is automatically eliminated.**

**Jasmine's POV**

**WAIT WHAT! ************************ **

**Chris's POV**

**Cheff take her away.**

***Cheff grumbles and takes Jasmine away***

**Jasmine's POV**

**YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**LeShawna's POV *Gasp***

**Chris's POV**

**Haha!Well Jasmine,Our Idiotic Schemer is out ,Who will be next on the chopping block?Why has nobody figured out Scott?How Will LeShawna feel?Find out next time On Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**Votes:**

**Jasmine-2**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Blaineley**

**Scott**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Lightning**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Beth**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**LaShaniqua**


	12. Big Fat Lovable Guy and Surfer Girl

**Heres the new chapter!P.S Snakeshark19 hope you update your awesome Walking Dead/Total Drama Stories!**

**Lindsay's POV**

**...I Hate Jasmine even though its rude.**

**Katie and Sadie's POV**

**Oh Mi GOsh!Yay ,Scott told us that Jasmine was telling the viewers to vote us out!Hes so nice.**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Girl you got that right!You Gotta lighten up your mood.**

**LeShaniqua's POV**

**LeShawna actually befriended that *****!?**

**Scott's POV**

**Hey again peeps!How bout votin That party idiot Geoff out next?He keeps making out with ''Bridgey-Bear''P.S The last elimination was surprising *sigh***

**Chris's POV**

**Hey!The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Geoff,,Mike,Cameron,Trent,Gwen,Da kota,Katie,Sadie,Lindsay,Courtney,Ez ekiel,Harold,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Izzy,Justin,Duncan,Scott and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**That left Tyler,Bridgette,Owen,Eva and Heather without a marshmallow.(Tyler is lifting a rock with one finger,Bridgette is polishing her surfboard,Eva is lifting weights,Owen is eating and Heather is nail-polishing her fingers)**

**The first two safe are **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Tyler and Eva.(They both catch their marshmallow)**

**The next person safe is .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heather.**

**The Last Person Safe Is **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Noone.**

**Everyone:*Gasp***

**Bridgette and Owen :WHAT!**

**Chris's POV**

**Thats right!Its a double elimination!Its Time To Go!**

***Chef throws some food (as bait to get Owen) into the boat and Owen follows and Bridgette gets hugged by Gwen ,LeShawna,Courtney and Kissed By Geoff and also hugs Owen and gets one last piggy-back ride before he leaves.***

**Well Our Lovable Fat Guy and Our Surfer Girl are out!Who will be next on the chopping block?Will there be any drama?Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!NOW WHERES MY LATTE!**

**Sorry to all Bridgette and Owen Fans!**

**Votes:**

**Tyler-1**

**Eva-1**

**Heather-1**

**Owen-2**

**Bridgette-2**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Scott**

**Mike**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**LaShaniqua**


	13. The Personality Man!

**Hey Guys!Haven't updated in a long time 0_ !P.S Next Time theres a Triple Elimination so you can vote 3 people out!**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Naww Big O And Brett are out :(.**

**Izzy's POV**

**WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!WHOEVER VOTED OWEN I WILL HUNT DOWN AND KILL YOU.**

**Heather's POV**

**I ...Am...Liked by some people!?Or maybe my strategy is working.**

**Scott's POV**

**Hey Again,Vote out either Katie or keep bugging me about This Elimination didn't work out well.**

**DJ's POV**

**Say Hello to my new pet turtle,Swiny!**

**Anne's POV**

***Puts on HairSpray***

**Courtney's POV**

**WHY ISN'T GWEN OUT YET!?**

**Geoff's POV**

**TOTAL DRAMA HISTORY IS MADE!For the First time Geoff is sad!**

**Chris's POV**

**Hey again everyone!The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,,Cameron,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Katie,Sadie,Lin dsay,Ezekiel,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,Anne Maria,DJ,Zoey,Izzy,Duncan,Scott,Eva,Heather,Tyler and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**That left Geoff,Justin,Courtney,Mike and Harold without a marshmallow.**

**The First Two Safe are...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Justin and Courtney!?*Courtney snatches her marshmallow while Justin gives it to Beth to avoid getting fat***

**The next person safe is..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Harold.**

**Harold's POV**

**YEAHH!He catches his marshamallow with his mad skills.**

**Chris's POV**

**Riight...Geoff and Mike this is the last marshmallow for the night and it goes tooooo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Geoff...**

**Geoff's POV**

**Wooo...Yay...**

**Chris's POV**

**Mike that means your leaving.**

**Zoey's POV**

**NOOOOOOOOOO HE CAN'T GO I WON'T LET HIM(Cheff Has to pull her away)**

**Anne Maria's POV**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VITO!YOU CAN'T LEAVE!**

**Zoey's POV**

**How dare you say that!*Cat fight***

**Mike's POV**

**Don't worry Zoey,SVETLANA AWAYYYYYYYYY!**

**Chris's POV**

**Well that was a shocking elimination!What will happen with Zoey and Anne?Will DJ Kill His Pet?*DJ Yells while Chris giggles*What is with Heather?Why are the favourite contestants getting eliminated?Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Votes:**

**Justin-1**

**Courtney-1**

**Harold-1**

**Geoff-2**

**Mike-3(Out)**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Scott**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Justin**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Courtney**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**LaShaniqua**


	14. The Man Schemer,The Ladies Man (2),CIT

**Updating,By The Way:**

**1)Thanks Nerdy Barista as we're half way through the season and you're the only one who has reviewed and voted every means a lot :).**

**2)Ezekiel,yer reviewing 0_0 up,Your still in the game.*Chris Voice*GET BACK HERE!Also thanks for pointing the mistakes!It helped make an idea(About Zoey),I Also Noticed Duncan but Although i can't seem to find the cloned Beth?**

**3)In Honour of more Drama and youknowwho getting eliminated ,Every character gets a say from now on!**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Aww Mikey is eliminated!**

**Izzy's POV**

**Hehehheheheheh 3 Viewers Dead and 1 To Go!?**

**Geoff's POV**

**I Just wanna get out :'(...**

**Gwen's POV**

**Seriously!Courtney taped me and buried me alive yesterday!SHE REALLY NEEDS TO GET OVER IT!Luckily Tyler was there and dug me out.**

**Courtney's POV**

**That was gooood...**

**Anne's POV**

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo,Vito i can't go on...**

**Zoey's POV**

**Mike!I MISS YOUUUUUU!**

**Heather's POV**

**Hey Guys!Guess What?I Actually helped Scott with the whole viewing thing.I AM Hoge123!I'm the reason Owen,Bridgette,Duncan and all the others are gone!And I Let Scott get over his head its time to go!By the way,I Also Set Up Mike's elimination and Zoey and Anne and made that turtle come to DJ!I Dominate this game!HAH!Wait did i just say that out loud!UH-OH TAKE THIS *** CAMERA OFF!**

**Scott's POV**

**No,No,NO!This can't be,Heather didn't could she?SHE DID DO IT,WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**DJ'S POV**

***Cry* *Sniff* Swiny ran away from home!I Went to sleep and left the window open and i think he climbed out!At least thats what Josh said!**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Katie and Sadie are driving me crazy with their EEES Everytime!**

***Sam and Dakota and Tyler and Lindsay do their stuff***

***Cameron and Noah are on a debate of who is more smarter ***

**Katie and Sadie's POV**

**We Realized we both went to sleep at the same time last night.*EEEEEEEEEEEE***

***Ezekiel is missing***

***Trent is obsessing over having 9 People left in his cabin*Including Himself***

**Cheff's POV**

**The food here is disgusting!I Mean who cooks Steak!**

**DJ's Mom's POV**

**DJ Is pretty Sad over His turtle.I Should go talk to him...**

**Josh's POV**

**I HAD TO LIE!I Couldn't tell him i wanted to sell him as merchandise!Besides Sierra forced me to through phone!**

**Brady's POV**

**BETH IF YOUR WATCHING THIS,I MISS YOU!**

***Eva lifts Weights while Justin admires muscles and LeShaniqua bad mouths everyone because she blames everyone that she lost Her Phone AND LeShawna(Who doesn't talk to her anymore to them because She was the only friend LeShawniqua had and was overeacting for her not talking or interacting for 3 Days)while everyone including LeShawna hates her***

**Chris's POV**

******Hello Campers!This elimination will be very tense as after the people get eliminated the remaining people will be the people who reached the half point of the game!*Everyone gasps and worries*Also as you all know Zoey will be rejoining the game!Bad timing considering Mike!*Everyone glare at Chris*The people safe with no votes are LaShiniqua,Josh,Brady,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,,Cameron,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Lin dsay,Ezekiel,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,DJ,Zoey,Izzy,Eva,Heather,Tyler and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

******That left Anne Maria,Sadie,Katie,Geoff,Harold,Courtney,Justin and Scott without a marshmallow!**

******The First two marshmallows go to...**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anne Maria and Harold...**

**The next two go to...**

**Sadie and Katie**

**The next one goes tooo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Courtney,Justin and Scott!You're out!Triple Elimination!**

**Yoy-You-You mean i'm out?!THEY PICKED THOSE UN-HOT PEOPLE OVER ME!~Justin**

**THEY PICKED GWEN OVER ME!Well At Least Theres Duncan who i can give a piece of my mind!~Courtney**

**BEFORE I GO I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING H-!~Scott**

***Cheff takes them away***

***Everyone Cheers at the 3 hated contestants***

**Chris's POV**

**Well Thats That!3 Antoganists out at once!How will Zoey's return effect the game?What is it with Anne Maria?Will Gwen throw a party for the departure of Courtney?*Gwen Nods While Geoff,LeShawna,Bridgette and others cheer*What was Scott trying to say?How is Justin out?!How will Gwen,Brady and Geoff go on without Duncan,Beth and Bridgette?Are Tyler and Lindsay Lucky?Does LeShawna have no good relative?*She takes slight offense*Has Izzy become a serial killer?DJ And Josh anyone?*DJ's Mom slaps Chris* OW!Until Next time On Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Author's Note~Well Just like TDA(Courtney and Justin) Heather replaces Scott but with more than just force votes,You can say sabotage!Is it ironic Justin and Courtney got eliminated at the same time that Scott did?3 Antoganists out at once!That leaves Heather and Alejandro for the Best Antoganist Competition!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**Votes:**

**Katie-1**

**Sadie-1**

**Anne-1**

**Geoff-1**

**Harold-1**

**Justin-2(Out)**

**Courtney-2(Out)**

**Scott-8!(Out)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**

**LaShaniqua**


	15. The Sister Gone Wrong!(Really Cousin)

**Hi Guys,I Have 4 Storys(2 Complete,2 In Progress including this 1) I'm gunna update both because I Hope You All Can Understand that My Final Exams are starting and Will End On June From Today to that day i'm not going to turn this on(Desktop).Anyways,Enjoy The Chapter!Also Read Total Drama Thriller!I Have 5 Chapters up and trying my hardest to update .So Onward!**

**Errors Last Chapter:**

**1)Alejandro is already eliminated so Heather wins!**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Yayy,If its not meaan...I'm glad Cratney,Jorsten and Scotalloo are out!**

**Izzy's POV**

***Cleans Knife* Killed Em All***

***Geoff,LeShawna,DJ,Owen,Trent are at Gwen's No-Courtney Party!***

**Geoff's POV**

**I Decided i have to move on when its time to party!Don't worry Bridgette I Won't forget you!**

**Anne's POV**

**Eh Vito was an idiot anyway.*Puts on Tan in a Can***

**Zoey's POV**

**Mike...**

**Heather's POV**

**Heh Heh*Pictures shown of her throwing DJ's Turtle away and switching the votes between Geoff and Justin*IN YOUR FACE LOSER ANTOGANISTS ,NOW lets see Ale-Weirdo,C.I.T,Schemer Scottalicious,Admiring himself-guy are all out!Aha!*Switches Some Votes***

**Gwen's POV**

**Woo that party was Is Heather really the best antoganist?!I Don't think so thats shes gonna win!**

**DJ's POV**

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,Josh just told me the truth!**

**DJ's Mom's POV**

**JOSH YOU LITTLE ***********************************************.**

**Josh's POV**

***Sigh* I Had to...**

**LeShawna's POV**

**That sister has gotta go!(Draws clown face on LeShaniqua)**

***FlashBack of LeShawna taping Katie and Sadies mouths and hands and feet***

**Cheff's POV**

**WHO THE HELL COOKED THIS GOOD Burger!It should be bad!**

***Sam and Dakota and Tyler and Lindsay still at it***

***Cameron wins the smarter person contest much to Noahs annoyance***

***Police Officers are on the case Of Ezekiel***

***Trent is being ignored by everyone over the whole 9 thing***

***Eva works on her bench press while Brady sulks over Beth***

**Chris's POV**

** Greetings Campers!The people safe with no votes are ,Josh,Brady,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Lin dsay,Ezekiel,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,DJ,Zoey,Izzy,Eva,Heather,Tyler,Geoff,Harold,Sadie ,Katie,Anne Maria and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**That left LeShaniqua and Cameron without a marshamallow.**

**The final marshmallow of the night goes tooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cameron!*Cheff has to throw LeShaniqua into the Boat of Losers and she rants and vents on and on about the campers but to no avail***

**Chris's POV**

**Well There you have it!The Sister is finally out!Is everything really normal?Will Noah plan revenge on Cameron?Will Sam and Dakota start being like Geoff and Bridgette?*Geoff takes offense*Will Cheff ever NOT get jealous?*Cheff yells*Will Trent ever stop with the 9 thing or Anne Maria with tan in a can?Will They Catch Ezekiel?Is Izzy really a killer?*Izzy Nods*DJ And His Mom plus Josh Drama!**

**Also we will now hand out rewards:**

**Most Talented Antoganist-Heather**

**Most Talented Protoganist-Gwen**

**The People who can speak her mind-LeShawna**

**The Obesessive over something-Anne Maria and Trent**

**Most Making-Out Couple-Tyler and Lindsay and Sam and Dakota.**

**Most Sad Contestant-Geoff and Zoey**

**The People who went most chapters without getting a reference-B,Jo and Brick.**

**Most Annoying-Katie and Sadie**

**Some Things to Look out for after i come back(Exams)June 1st:**

**1)A Chapter where the people at Playa-Des-Losers will eliminate a person and will speak their minds about things.**

**2)A Double Elimination and a 4 (Quantraple) Elimination.**

**3)A Contestant unfairly gets taken out.**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**Votes:**

**Cameron-1**

**LeShaniqua-3(Out)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**


	16. The Skinny Little Wonder Twin!

**Hey Again!I Have decided i can't live without updating ._. So I Put all the free time i can get after the Exams and before on this to update this story and complete the other one(Total Drama Thriller) and maybe start another one.**

**Onward!**

**Note:-Next time Double Elimination and a Contestant unfairly gets taken out!**

**Errors last chapter:**

**1)Gwen's confessional got a little messed up...**

**2)Cameron used Chris's private computer to talk to Noah who was at Playa Des Loser and got caught eventually...**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Duhh LeShaniquante Is Out?Yay!*Starts making out with Tyler***

**Tyler's POV**

**Good times,Good times heh heh.**

**Izzy's POV **

**Blahhahhahahahahhah I Have succesfully killed Chris's latte man so he doesn't have to worry about it anymore WOOO!**

**Geoff's POV**

**Half way there dudes!Anyways Today I got Poor DJ Another Turtle!I Decided to since i was so mean to everyone in TDA and i didn't even notice.**

**Anne's POV**

**WHERE IS MY HAIR SPRAY!LESHAWNA JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY I NEED IT!I DON'T CARE IF IT POLLUTES THE AIR AROUND THIS TOXIC WAREHOUSE!**

**Zoey's POV**

**Dawn is so nice!She gave me a plushie of Mike she made by herself when she sensed my aura!Now i have something to remember him by!Chris let her stay here for a day because of some contest she won from Playa Des Losers and she told me all about how the other contestants are behaving and how Mike misses me .Sadly,Dawns gone again now...**

**Heather's POV**

**I LET GEOFF BACK IN AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!How DOES DJ HAVE HIS TURTLE BACK!Now that ghetto girl's cousin's out.I Made a truce with her to be nice but who cares?**

**Gwen's POV**

**Wooo yeah WOOO NO COURTNEY I CAN DO ANYTHING!Although Cody has starting annoying me alot ...**

**Cody's POV**

**Seriously?I Saved me secret stash of candy for Gwen and she just declines?**

**DJ's POV**

**Yay ,I'll name this one Swiny Jr.!**

**DJ'S Mom**

**Geoff is so nice!Wish other people would be like him!*Flashback of Her beating up Josh***

**Josh's POV**

**Owwwww...You have got to understand viewers!Sierra was going to post my baby pictures on Celebrity ManHunt!**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Ok i may feel a teensy bit bad but she had to so my bunk is next to Katie and Sadie who talk all night and never EVER shut up!**

**Katie and Sadie's POV**

**We didn't mean to annoy LeShawna.(Katie)Yeah i agree!(Sadie)Both:OMG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Cheff's POV**

**Ugh this Corn Soup is so delicious...I MEAN DISGUSTING!**

***Sam and Dakota will not stop making out***

***Trent has been tied up by Gwen and a few others out of annoyance***

***Eva does 100 sit ups and push ups at her competition with Jo and is currently losing by 1 pushup while Brick cheers them *Mostly Jo*on and B Just watches.***

***Police have still not found Ezekiel***

***Cameron reads a book***

***Brady is still crying over Beth***

******Chris's POV'**

******Arr me haties!The people safe with loot are **** Brady,DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Trent,Gwen,Dakota,Lin dsay,Ezekiel,B,Sam,Brick,Jo ,DJ,Izzy,Eva,Heather,Tyler,Geoff,Harold,Sadie ,Anne Maria,Cameron and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**********That left Josh,Katie and Zoey without a marshmallow.(Josh is injured,Katie is hugging Sadie and worried while Zoey has mixed feelings)**

**********The next marshmallow goes too...**

**********...**

**********Zoey.(She fakes a smiles and catches the marshmallow and eats it)**

**********The last marshmallow of the night goes tooo...**

**********...**

**********Josh.*The marshmallow falls to the floor***

**********Sorry Katie but its time to go...**

**********Sadie's POV**

**********NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KATIE!**

**********Katie's POV**

**********Don't worry you can do this!Win it for me!I'll wait for you!**

**********Heather's POV**

**********OH JUST GET THIS OVER WITH THIS HAPPENED IN TDI!*She throws Katie into the boat and it drives off***

***********Sadie glares at Heather***

**********Gwen's POV**

**********Wait how did YOU know that?**

**********Heather's POV**

**********Whoops uhhh Lucky Guess...*Flashback of Mole Duncan feeding Heather information behind the scenes TDI***

**********Chris's POV**

**********Well uhhh that was weird!Anyways Our first Wonder Twin is out!*LeShawna along with everyone else except Sadie and Cheff cheer including Eva*Where has my latte man gone?*Izzy giggles*What will happen with Sadie and Heather?What is Heather trying to hide?How does it feel that Jo,Brick and B finally get some time?Will Josh get better?Will LeShawna throw a party?Is Brady ever going to do anything else?Will Sam and Dakota become a hatred couple?Find out next time...Maybe...ON TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**Votes:**

**Zoey-1**

**Josh-1**

**Katie-2(Out)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Brady**

**Josh**


	17. Couple Reunition Plan

**Hi Guys!Thanks Again For Reviewing!Enjoy This Chapter:-**

**Also Next Time 2 Chapters:**

**1)1st Chapter will be a Quantraple Elimination(4) So Vote 4 People Out!**

**2)Aside from that the 2nd Chapter Will Have a Contestant taken out by the people at Playa Des Losers. Also How They're feeling.**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Oooo Kratney Is Out!Taylor Are You In Here?*Lindsay Goes to find Taylor but accidently Finds Ezekiel who was brought back by the police and thinks hes Tyler and starts making out with Him***

**Ezekiel's POV**

**Eh I Knew the Ladies would come fa me.**

***Tyler Comes In and Sees Them***

**Tyler's POV**

**LINDSAY HOW COULD YOU!  
Lindsay's POV**

**Tyler is that you?Then Whos This?**

**Tyler's POV**

**Thats Ezekiel A.K.A First Elimination Killer Bass...**

***Lindsay gets shocked and slaps Ezekiel so hard that he gets knocked unconcious and makes out with Tyler(Real One This Time) but he just pushes her back and goes away while Lindsay runs after him***

**Izzy's POV**

**Blahahhahahaha Chris has been on my case all morning!**

**Geoff's POV**

**I Saw Ezekiel get knocked Unconcious and helped him to his feet and help him rest.2 Down and A LOT More to go.**

**Anne Maria's POV**

**In Yer Face Bootylicious!I Threw Green Slime all over LeShawna's Bed and she actually slept on it and now shes all green!1That'll teach ya ta miss with ma Hair Spray!**

**LeShawna's POV**

**This is just what i needed has been trying to get revenge on me all morning but i keep ignoring her ,same with Anne Maria,I Just used shampoo and it came off and noone saw me!Ya'll needa learn howta play tricks!**

**Zoey's POV**

**(Has Gotten Crazy and Is Squeezing Mike's Plushy)**

** Heather's POV**

***Has Been Locked In The Freezer by LeShawna and Gwen***

**Gwen's POV**

**I Have the only key to I'm going to take her out!AND NO CODY I DO NOT WANT BBQ CHIPS!**

**Cody's POV**

**Sheesh...**

**DJ's POV**

***To Swiny***

**Whos Awesome?You Are!Oh Yes You Are!**

**DJ's Mom's POV**

**I Just love seeing DJ Like that.**

**Josh's POV**

**My Whole Body Hurts...I Need to do my business but noone helps me...**

**Cheff's POV**

**I Love I MEAN HATE This Delicious I MEAN Disgusting Mashed Potatoes!**

**Sadie's POV**

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!**

***Sam Is Playing on his video game system while Dakota is on her phone***

***B Is Eating Chips and Making a Robot with Cameron infront of Trent who is still tied up***

***Jo ,Brick and Eva have a 15 km Run***

***Brady STILL CRYING FOR HEAVENS SAKE Over Beth***

**Chris's POV'**

** Hwello Clappers!Today we have run out of marshmallows so we're giving pacifiers instead!And Brady,Heather,Trent are not here but we'll still do People safe are DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Gwen,Dakota,Lindsay,Ezekiel,Sam,Brick,Jo ,DJ,Izzy,Heather,Tyler,Geoff,Harold,Sadie ,Anne Maria,Cameron,Josh and LeShawna (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**That left Zoey,Brady,B,Eva and Trent without a marshmallow.**

**The First Two Safe Are:**

**...Eva and Trent !(Eva who was previously cursing catches and destroys the pacifier while Trent's pacifier just falls to the ground)**

**Elsewhere:MMMMORFFFFFFF(Trent)**

**The Last Person safe for the night is...**

**...B(B Puts his hands Up as he accidently gets the pacifier in his big mouth and everyone laughs)**

**Sorry Brady and Zoey!(They both cheer and go on the Boat of Losers in hopes of seeing Beth and Mike respectively)**

**Chris's POV**

**Well Couples Reunited!Two More Crazy People are out of here!What will Happen with Lindsay,Tyler and Ezekiel?Will Heather be taken out or Trent?Will Anne Maria and Sadie get their revenge?Is DJ Gonna stay happy?Why Do People Hate B?Will I Sue Izzy?Whos Next?Find Out Next Time On Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey(She Got Back In)**

**Votes:**

**Eva-1**

**Trent-1**

**B-2**

**Zoey-3(Out)**

**Brady-3(Out)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**B**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Lindsay**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekial**

**Tyler**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Josh**


	18. Dumbness,Idioticness,Scheming & Silent!

**Hey Again Everyone! :) Watch Our Quantraple Elimination Take Place Right Here on T**otal **D**rama

**V**iewers **D**ecide!**Vote Only 1 Person Out This Time!****  
**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Wahhh Tyler Won't forgive me!**

**Tyler's POV**

**I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HER FORGETTING MY NAME!*Cry***

**Ezekiel's POV**

**Wow Eh,I Didn't expect that...**

**Izzy's POV**

**I Killed 3 Of The Interns by just pushing them into the shark-infested waters!Blahahahahahha!**

**Geoff's POV**

**Okay So I Had to go save Trent and Heather and 2 more down!**

**Anne's POV**

**IT WAS ALL A JOKE ON ME!I AM OUT OF TAN NOOOOO!**

**LeShawna's POV**

**(Snort)**

**Gwen's POV**

**Noone took out Heather...Haha.**

**Heather's POV**

**LEMMME OUT OF HERE!**

**Cody's POV**

***Eating Candy***

**DJ's POV**

**Sleeping..with Swiny**

**Josh's POV**

**Ugh,Can't I Get out already!I Hate this show!**

**Cheff's POV**

**Fine...I Feel defeated..I Like this Food.**

**Sadie's POV**

***Flashback of her destroying Dakota and Sams electronics and going as crazy as Izzy***

***Sam and Dakota Although furious over Sadie watching a Strongest Person competition between Eva,Jo and Brick with B***

***Cameron is seen trying to take Heather out because he feels guilty of her staying in***

**Trent's POV**

**Finally I'm out!Thanks I Have 9 People who have helped mee!HEHHEHEHEHEH!**

**Chris's POV**

**Hi Idiots!Today we will have four more of you taken out! *Everyone gasps***

**But we finally have marshmallows back and so they go to..****are DJ'S Mother,Chef Hatchet,Gwen,Dakota,Sam,Brick,Jo,Trent,DJ,Izzy,Geo ff,Harold and Cameron. (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

******That left Lindsay,Josh,Tyler,B,Anne,LeShawna,Eva,Heather,Sad ie and Ezekiel without a marshmallow.**

******Wow A LOT Of People Tonight .**

******The First Two Safe Are..**

******Sadie and Ezekiel.**

******The Next two safe Are...**

******LeShawna and Anne.**

******The next person safe is..**

******Josh**

******Lindsay,Tyler,B,Heather sorry but its time to go(Lindsay and Tyler Hug,B Sighs,Heather rants on and on after being taken out of the freezer by Cheff and being thrown into the boat of losers!)**

******Well There goes Dumb Blonde,Sports Failure,Silent Dude and the More Antoganists left in the game!Why Was DJ Sleeping at this time?Will Sadie ever forget?Who will be the next big person in the game?Did you realize someone was missing and not here?Has Izzy gone even more crazier?Why Is Geoff Being So Nice?Who Is The Next To Go?Will Trent have his revenge?Find Out Next Time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey(She Got Back In)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**Votes:**

**Sadie-1**

**Ezekiel-1**

**Eva-1 **

**Josh-2**

**B-3 (Out)**

**Tyler-3(Out)**

**Lindsay-3(Out)**

**Heather-7!(Out)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekial**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Cheff**

**DJ Mom**

**Josh**


	19. The Only Parent Lost

**Hey Guys!Enjoy This Next New Chapter:-**

**But First:Errors Last Chapter-Heather's POV Went a bit missing. I Have Completely Forgetten That Geoff IS STILL IN!**

**Ezekiel's POV**

**Aww Eh Lindasays out,But at least I Saw Dakota showering,Eh.*He Has a bruise on his left cheek***

**Dakota's POV**

**That Perv!Now Sams mad at me and thinks i'm cheating on him with Dumbo Ezekiel!I Mean who believes that!**

**Sam's POV**

**I Always knew it was too good to be Course she thinks Zeke is better than me.I'm just a plain old gamer who lost his electronics thanks to Crazy-Sadie.**

**Cameron's POV**

***Sigh* I Am going insane with all these crazy people!I Miss Noah and B.I Mean who would want to vote B?At least I Have My Books...**

**Jo's POV**

**So far do you think we are gonna make it in this game?**

**Brick's POV**

**I Think Maybe just Maybe the final 15 if we're that liked.**

**Jo's POV**

**Yeah I Know ,I Wasn't the ''Best' character to be likeable but maybe the odds are in my favour this time..**

**Brick's POV**

**Jo...Theres something I've always wanted to tell you...**

**Jo's POV**

**What is it?**

**Brick's POV**

**I Love You..**

**Jo's POV**

**You..Love Me?**

**Brick's POV**

**Yes,I've always seen you as an honourable person *He Brings Jo In For a Kiss Which she is surprised about***

**Jo's POV**

**I-I don't know how to react to this...**

**Anne Maria's POV**

**Poor Lil Missy LeShawna,I Locked her in the outhouse!**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Anne Maria!You will pay for this you b****!Pee-Yuh It Smells In Here.**

**Trent's POV**

***Flash Back Of Him Helping Anne Maria trap LeShawna***

**Gwen's POV**

**I Haven't seen LeShawna the whole morning and she isn't out yet?What if Anne Maria did something to her?Its Like Annes the new Heather.**

**Harold's POV**

***He Comes Where Gwen Is***

**Did You Know you you're the last person with Heather,Alejandro,Owen,Duncan,Beth and Lightning all out to be the best Final Players?Camerons the only one left besides you.**

**Gwen's POV**

**Really?Now thats a fact I Just needed to learn.**

**DJ's Mom's POV**

**There There,Its Okay if Swiny bit your is a Turtle After STOP CRYING!**

**DJ's POV**

***Sniff* Sorry Mamma.**

**Sadie's POV**

***Flash Back Of Her Hiding Eva's Weights Somewhere***

**Kati-e-e-e...Hehhehehehhee**

**Eva's POV**

**WHO THE DAMN TOOK MY WEIGHTS!I NEED MY WEIGHTS!**

***A Fazed Jo Appears***

**Uhm Calm Down Eva you can use Mine.**

**Well I'm glad someone here isn't dumb!**

**Izzy's POV**

***She Is Shown Throwing an Injured Josh Into the Shark-Infested waters who goes into the Drama Machine***

**Josh's POV**

_**I Hate You Izzy!Actually I Hate Everybody Here!Now Me and Blaineley are evenly 're gonna get cancelled!Why doesn't this suit let me swear or shout!**_

**Cheff's POV  
**

***Eats all the mashed potatoes in the Mess Hall while everyone just watches...***

**Jo's POV**

**Great A New Owen.**

**Chris's POV**

**This Place Is Getting Crazy !If this doesn't stop there will be more lawsuits!Anyways Hello Gone-Insane People safe with no votes are:**

********** Gwen,Dakota,Sam,Brick,Jo,Trent,DJ,Izzy,Geoff,Harol d,Sadie,Ezekiel,Anne,LeShawna and Cameron. (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief)**

**********Geoff Has the greatest strategy of going unnoticed For Me and He Along with Izzy,Harold,Gwen,Dakota,Sam,Brick and Jo are the only people not to recieve a vote uptil now.**

**********The People who got votes are Josh,Cheff,DJ's Mom and Eva.**

**********Eva's POV**

**********WHAT!**

**********DJ's POV**

**********Mama!**

**********Josh's POV**

**********IZZY!**

**********Cheff's POV**

**********NOOOO FOOOD!**

**********The Next Person safe is...**

**********Eva*Eva gets her knew it look***

**********The Next person safe...**

**********Josh*Josh curses***

**********The last person safe for the night is...**

**********Cheff.**

**********Sorry DJ's Mom Its Time To Go.**

**********DJ's Mom's POV**

**********DJ Stay Strong and Win It For Us.I Had to Go Sometime.I Only Appeared for like 4 episodes.*Josh mutters that he was only in 1***

**********DJ's POV**

**********I *Sniff* Will Mama I Will.**

**********Chris's POV**

**********Our Only Parent is out!Has everyone gone insane?Will anyone unlock LeShawna?Will Anne and LeShawna forgive each other?Are Sadie and Izzy getting on peoples nerves?Who took Eva's weights?Will Geoff get noticed?What is Gwen planning to do?Will Cheff become the new Owen?Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey(She Got Back In)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**20th Place-DJ's Mom**

**Votes:**

**Eva-2**

**Cheff-2**

**Josh-1**

**DJ's Mom-3(Out)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekial**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Cheff**

**Josh**

**Geoff**


	20. The Happiest Person In The World!

**Hi Again Guys!Less Reviews..This Time But Anyways a Few People Voted Through :**

**Ezekiel's POV**

***Fazed* Yo Ya Eh...Dakota has been getting revenge on me all morning!**

**Dakota's POV**

**I Will NOT LOST SAM THIS WAY!This is not the way i wanted it to as that.**

**Sam's POV**

**So...DJ Hows it going?*In The Former Killer Bass Cabin***

**DJ's POV**

**Ok..I Guess...I Do Miss Youknow..**

**Sam's POV**

***Sigh* I Know i miss someone too...**

**DJ's POV**

**Who?*The Elimination Ceremony Bell Rings***

**Sam's POV**

**We can talk about this later..**

**Cameron's POV**

***Going Crazy* Hehehhehe Hey Look another Famous Five Book!*Eats all the pages*I FEEL SO FREEEEEE!**

**Jo's POV**

**I Am NOT Ready for that!I've been trying to hide from Brick all morning .I Did not know he was so attached!*Thumbs Down***

**Brick's POV**

***Sigh* I Knew it was the wrong time...I Should've tried something when we reached the final 10 or I Won or something like that.**

**Anne's POV**

**Ugh theres a RAT Hiding in my hair !She must've put it in at night!Well At least i made that back-fire with another attack!**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Ha Does she really think I'm afraid of Blood?As If.I've seen crazier things!**

***Trent comes in and kidnaps her and throws her back in the outhouse from were she escaped***

**Oh Not Here Again!It took Gwen to come and take me out of here!**

**Gwen's POV**

**Hmm...So If I Make Brick,Jo and Anne get out will that get me in the favourites?I Don't really know...**

**Harold's POV**

**You could try getting Cameron is the only person who has won a season and is still in after You Know that Rabbits...*Gwen Pushes Him Out of the Former Screaming Gophers Cabin***

**Sadie's POV**

***FlashBack seen of her helping Izzy throwing Josh's Drama Machine body into the lake again***

**Izzy's POV**

**Sadies not such a bad person after all.**

**Josh's POV**

_**Ugh this 2.0 Suit doesn't even lift arms!Get me out of here NOW!**_

**Geoff's POV**

***Seen finding Eva's weights and returning them back***

**Eva's POV**

**Finally someone whos not gone crazy yet!**

***Cheff is seen stealing all the food from the fridge while the Intern cook goes after him and tries to catch him***

***Sadie and Izzy are seen stabbing a shark in the water to make it look all bloody which Geoff sees and he tells everyone else who he can find***

**Izzy's POV**

**Drats!A Good Plan gone to waste thanks to Geoff!**

**Chris's POV**

**Alright..We're Missing Izzy,Sadie,Trent,LeShawna,Gwen,Jo,Josh,Sam and Ezekiel but we'll move people safe with no votes are *DJ Interrupts***

**Cameron's POV**

**Piee!**

**DJ's POV**

**I Thought Sam was coming here?**

**Gwen,Sam,Brick,Jo,Trent,DJ,Izzy,Geoff,Harold,Sadie ,Ezekiel,Anne,LeShawna,Cheff and Cameron. (Everyone hieve a sigh of relief who is still there.)**

** The people left are Eva,Josh and Dakota.**

**Eva's POV**

**AGAIN!**

**Josh's POV**

***Crosses Fingers* Please Get me out...**

**Dakota's POV**

**Sam...**

**Chris's POV**

**The first person safe out of you three is ...**

**Dakota.**

**The last person safe for the night is ...**

**Eva**

**Sorry Josh but its time to go!**

**Josh's POV**

**Yesssssss!*Cheff throws his robot suit into the boat ***

***Izzy and Sadie come swinging on vines***

**Nooo Our Victim!**

**Chris's POV**

**And that wraps this up...What is happening with Cameron?What is going on between Jo and Brick?Dakota and Sam anyone?Anne Maria And Trent are going to get more crazy?Will Anyone Save LeShawna?What is Gwen planning to do and why is Harold helping her?Who will be Izzy and Sadie's next victim?Is DJ Going to go on?Has Ezekiel lost it?What will happen with Josh's departure?Will Cheff become fatter with his new eating ability?Will Geoff and Eva remain the only sane people?Find Out Next Time On Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey(She Got Back In)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**20th Place-DJ's Mom**

**19th Place-Josh**

**Votes:**

**Dakota-1**

**Eva-1**

**Josh-2(Out)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**AnneMaria**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekial**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Cheff**

**Geoff**


	21. The Sad Eater Finally Takes The Boot!

**Sorry For The Long Wait!For that much waiting you guys get a chapter that will explain a lot of :**

***Blast,Blast* Hah!Whos the weakling now?Too Scared For Knew I Had Brains and being in a bubble doesn't mean I Don't know how to win!*Blasts at Eva and she gets injured and chases After him*YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!~Cameron**

**You Little Shrimp!JO HELP ME OUT HERE!*Eva Throws The Confessional Stall Towards Cameron but it misses*~Eva**

**Yeah...Sure Whatever...Woo*Jo Starts Walking Behind Eva*~Jo**

**Oh No No No!Jo Needs her time and isn't going to be part of your CRAZY Plan Eva!~The Now Free LeShawna**

**What did you just say?~Eva**

**I SAID YA'LL DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!*They Both start fighting and for some reason LeShawna Wins with a broken hand Eva***

**LeShawna...~Jo**

**Don't mention has a soft side and its nothing to be ashamed about!.Thats How I Got Through DJ,Duncan,Courtney,Gwen AND Whats going on With Yous? ~LeShawna**

**Well..Its About Brick..I Mean He Likes Me Even thought all the mean I Was to him during the show..I Don't really know how to react.~Jo**

**All I Can Say Is Follow Your Heart .Its the only way you can get through Can Face Him When You For Now.~LeShawna**

**Bye..~Jo**

***She Finally Plucks Up The Courage to go to Brick who is marking marks in the sand with a stick***

**I Have Something To Say!~Both at same time..**

**Well Being a Soldier Ladies First..~Brick**

**So I Was Re-Thinking The Whole RelationShip thing and...~Jo**

***Brick Interrupts*It won't work out ..Thats what i was going to say.**

**No But It Can Brick...~Jo**

**You didn't use my nickname and Really?~Brick**

**Whoops Heh Heh...~Jo**

***After that a long awkward Silence and they both don't know what to say***

**So I Guess I'll see you around.~Brick**

**Get that right Brickmeat.~Jo**

**At The Former Killer Bass Cabin Boy's Side:-**

**So Man Why Didn't you come yesterday?~DJ**

**It didn't work out..~Sam**

**I'm sorry for you...~DJ**

**Wait Why Do You Care?~Sam**

**Because I Will Never leave a friend behind in hard times plus you taught me how not to get scared of things Video Game Style!~DJ**

**Oh..~Sam**

**So What Exactly Happened?~DJ**

**Well I Started Talking to her but she said she was seeing someone else ...And she never wanted to see my face again.~Sam**

**Aww Dude Thats 't worry you can do better than her!~DJ**

**Thanks...~Sam*Goes Back to Playing Video Games While DJ Pets and Feeds Swiny***

**At The Former Killer Bass Cabin Girl's Side:-**

***Dakota who has pressed herself against the door and hears everything***

**Excellent...My Plan Is Going perfectly to soon as he sees me with will definately want to take me back!Wahahahahaha.~Dakota**

**Yo Dudette Its Ok I Can Handle Faking It If Bridgette doesn't mind ...But isn't it easier if you just aplogize...~Geoff**

**Shut It!~Dakota**

**Umm Okay...~Geoff**

**Former Screaming Gopher's Cabin Boy's Side:-**

**So Why Are You Helping Gwen Eh?~Ezekiel**

**Well its simple ''HomeSchool'' if that is your IS A Fan Favourite and according to my calculations me helping her will get me more to the Favourite's Side so I Might as well Win for Closest I Have Ever Gotten Is 5th In TDA.~Harold**

**Umm Ok Eh..But I will tell that to her if you don't help me!~Ezekiel(Actually Not Understanding Anything)**

**You wouldn't dare!I'll use my Mad Ninja Skills On You!~Harold**

**Help Me Prank Dakota or else I'll tell Gwen everything you said Eh!~Ezekiel**

**Fine Fine Just Don't tell her!~Harold**

**Former Screaming Gopher's Cabin Girl's Side!:-**

***Blech,She Spits Out Some Slimy Gel*You Can Never Make Me Eat This Goop!~Anne Maria**

**Oh But We Can!*Izzy Takes Out a Shaver which Sadie plugs into a toxic marshmallow she found***

**I'LL EAT IT JUST DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!~Anne Maria**

**Good Girl...~Izzy**

**Sadie Says to Camera:See Katie I Can Be Happy!HaHa!~Sadie**

***Anne Maria Gets an Idea ***

***Gulp*Eww That was disgusting Anyways how bout you two help me prank LeShawna?That'll Be Lots Of Fun I Promise!~Anne Maria**

**Oooo can we do it Izzy?Please Oh Please?~Sadie**

**Well I Don't See Why Not?~Izzy**

***All Three Girls put there hands together***

***They Untie Anne and she thinks about escaping***

**In The Forest:-**

***Gwen Who has Been Tied By Sadie Before they went to Anne***

***Trent walks By and Gwen gets an idea to escape without struggling***

**Hey Uh Trent?Look there are nine Locks and nine keys over not add them to your nine collection?~Gwen**

**WooHoo!*He Unlocks Gwen and she runs away and goes to find Sadie and brings a note book with her incase she thinks about strategy***

**Maybe..Trent could help?Nahh~Gwen**

***Trent goes away swinging in the vines***

**At The Tuck Stop:-**

**Hey You Stop!Your stealing All The Food!Thats for the other campers too!~Jake(Intern)**

**A Whole Lot of Interns come to stop the stealer.**

**YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!~Cheff Hatchet (Runs away with the refrigerator in his both hands while the Interns Chase After Him)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~The Bell Rings for the Elimination Ceremony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Welcome Insane People!There are 18 Of You left and after this elimination we will be left with the Final 17!Well Since we have all the campers back for the first time We will start by giving Old Fashioned Eatable Marshmallows Again!(Izzy and Sadie are plotting while the couples who are about to form are sitting on seperate sides While Geoff and Dakota keep giving Googly Eyes to each other which Sam watches and DJ Comforts Him and Anne Maria glares at LeShawna who is patting Jo across from Gwen who is writing something and Trent who is making a spear and Ezekiel and Harold who are making something in the sand and A Cameron still in his robot suit which is caged across from a nervous Brick and Eva sitting next to A Still eating food and getting fat like Owen Cheff while Eva has to be chained to avoid going at Cameron and her motuh is ductaped)~Chris**

**Ok So The First Four People Safe Who Have Still not gotten any votes in Any Elimination are Gwen,Sam,Harold and Brick.**

**The Next Four People Safe are Jo,Cameron,Geoff and LeShawna.**

**Next We Have Anne Maria,Ezekiel,Sadie and DJ .**

**Also Safe are Dakota and Trent.**

**So The Three People Without a Marshmallow and have gotten votes are Eva,Izzy and Cheff.**

**Don't you dare vote me out Or You are gonna pay!~Eva**

**Woo Yay Getting Votes!~Izzy**

***Cheff is too busy eating to pay attention and say anything***

**The First Out of you Three Person Safe Is...**

**Izzy**

**And The last person safe for the night is...**

**Eva**

**And So Cheff My Awesome Assistant!You take the Boat of Losers.~Chris**

**N-N-No I Still haven't eaten everything!I Need More Time!~Cheff Hatchet**

**Look If You Leave Now They serve the same kind of Food at Playa Des Losers or even better Remember?~Chris *Cheff gets excited and goes into the Boat of Losers which is about to sink because of his weight and takes off***

**How Dare You Insult Monsiur's Cooking!~Cheff Gustavo Le Grande**

**No Sweat French Guy!~Chris**

**So Who Will Be On The Chopping Block Next?Will Eva Catch Cameron?Will Izzy,Sadie and Anne Maria succeed in pranking LeShawna?Will Jo and Brick work out with LeShawna's Help?Will Sam and Dakota work out with Geoff and DJ's Help?Will Gwen Try to get Trent's help and does she still have feelings for him?How Will Harold and Ezekiel succeed in Getting Dakota?And With Cheff gone will there be finally food for the other campers?Find Out Next Time On Total Drama Viewers Decide!~Chris**

**Author's Note:-Knifez R Us Your ''The Will to Live'' Story is awesome and hope people take time to read it!You are a pretty good Writer.**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey(She Got Back In)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**20th Place-DJ's Mom**

**19th Place-Josh**

**18th Place-Cheff Hatchet**

**Votes:**

**Izzy-1**

**Eva-1**

**Cheff Hatchet-2(Out)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Anne Maria**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekiel**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Geoff**


	22. The Good ,The Bad and The Crazy

**Woohoo!New Chapter out now**

**~Near the Forest~**

***Crash*Wahahahahhahaha Noone tells Cameron to stop.I Got a Million Big Ones can't stop me!(Destroys Eva's Luggage)~Cameron**

**My...Weights!My Phone!My MP3 PLAYER!OH YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE!*Long Bleep of Eva Cursing While Chasing After Cameron's Robot *She Is So Filled with rage that when the robot goes into the forest she destroys the trees and her face is all red~Eva**

**(Eva Runs too fast for Even Cameron's robot with super speed and finishes it off and Knocks Cameron Out)Never EVER Mess with Eva!An Don't find my Things re-made by your Dumb Brain i'm gonna kill your dumb BUTT!Now I Have to go Help Anne,Izzy and Sadie beat up LeShawna.*Cameron is all bruised up and his legs are cramped and his both arms fractured and he regains his senses*~Eva**

**(Chris has now installed a new confessional after the previous one was broken in TDAS)**

***Static***

**Owww...My Mom told me not to go near the rude people and thats why she invented my tells me i caused a LOT Of Damage and I Need to help Eva even though hands are broken Geoff saw all that and said he would help He Really is Nice.~Cameron**

***Static***

**I'm seriously not afraid to kill that (Bleeeeeeep)!If It goes to it I Could Kill Everyone Here without any problem!~Eva**

***Static***

**~At the Shore~**

**Soo...I Heard You and Jockstrap talk through pigeon mail.~Jo**

**Yeah we used to do that in the army and Lightning keeps it all secretive because the other people there are all angry all the time except Owen or Bridgette.~Brick**

**What do you guys talk about?~Jo**

**Random Things our Problems but its kinda hard since he writes Sha with everything and he can't spell most words.I Guess he is only pyhsical.~Brick**

***Eva goes storming past them***

**Well Guess Its Time To Calm Her Yet you umm later.*Jo Kisses Brick on the Cheek***

**Did you just...~Brick**

**Don't mention it*Jo punches Brick on the shoulder*~Jo**

**Ow Ok...~Brick**

***Static***

**YES!According to the Soldier Code of Honour I Have Just completed the last one of Getting a Girl to Like You!*He Salutes*~Brick**

***Static***

**Guess he wasn't really prepared for that.I Really wasn't the kind of person who gets into all this love mumbo jumbo but he really opened a new side of me which with the help of new friends will get better I always arriving at the most awkward moments don't you?~Jo**

***Static***

***Jo Runs after Eva*Hey Rageaholic What is it now?~Jo**

**First of all Don't call me that!Second of all none of your business and third I'm a little busy trying to teach that dumb LeShawna a lesson After What YOU And Her did to me yesterday traitor!~Eva**

**Eva...No Wait!~Jo**

**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!~Eva**

***Jo Goes Away as the whole Island Shakes***

**Fine,See If I Care Idiot!~Jo**

**Oh your gonna pay for that later.~Eva(She mutters under her breath)**

**~At the Top of the Cliff~**

**Again with this!I Hated this the first time!Fatwhitegirl and Crazygirl you do know Annes going to escape while your here!~LeShawna**

**Oh we took care of that.~Izzy**

**OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME FAT!~*Sadie Throws her tied up Body towards the Sharks* *Scream***

**Aww I Wanted to do that .Well its still Ok .~Izzy(They both see LeShawna Fall)**

**HEEEEELP MEEEEE!~LeShawna**

***A Swinging Trent comes on a Vine and captures her and throws her on Land***

**Umm Thanks and Now I Have to Run!~LeShawna**

**Oooh Ahhh Koko ?~Trent**

**Whatever ya'll.~LeShawna**

**Thats messed up.~Izzy**

**Don't worry I Think i have a better revenge planned!~Sadie**

**Oh Ok.~Izzy**

**~MeanWhile at Former Killer Bass's Cabin Girl's Side~**

**Grrr This Straps are too tight!~Anne(Who is exhuasted and has been trying to escape for 2 Hours)**

**We're Baack.~Izzy**

**You Thought we were stupid enough to let you go?~Sadie**

**Well yes fatty...(Anne Mutters Under her Breath)**

***Sigh* No...~Anne**

**Good ,Now let us create a plan to destroy LeShawna!~Sadie**

**Yeah she was supposed to go BOOM BOOM Buut something went wrong.~Izzy**

**Damn it!~Anne **

***Static***

**So I Have to live through this while She gets off clean and squeaky?Thats so not fair!I Need my hair spray to get away from these two idiots!~Anne**

**Yeah I Was more Smarter than Katie,I Know Everything and NOONE And I Mean Noone calls me Fat!~Sadie**

**PIE!~Izzy**

**Well I Need to get those 2 of the island this instant!Viewers pleaseee i 'm beggin ya' was so random today I Think he has gone crazy like Ezekiel on Total Drama World Tour.~LeShawna**

***Static***

**~Former Killer Bass Cabin Boy's Side~**

***Yawn*I'm have you gotten your plan now,Yo?~Ezekiel**

**Yeah,Since Dakota uses her shampoo every morning we could put sewage in it when shes not looking and she would be scaled green and it is extra slippery and she might even fall on the gutter and ruin her hair.~Harold**

**Awesome,Eh~Ezekiel**

***Static***

**First of All Better her than he has gotten could and maybe he grew some brains when developing with everyone in TDWT.~Harold**

**Yo Yo I Rock and Dakota does not!~Ezekiel**

***Static***

**~Former Screaming Gopher's Cabin Boy's Side~**

**(DJ Is Petting Swiny when Sam enters after fishing out his game console which Cheff threw)**

**Hey are Things Going?~DJ**

**Horrible.~Sam**

**I Think its time you face Dakota again and tell her what you really think.I Haven't seen Geoff so i think its ok to go in Right Now.~DJ**

**Yeah Yeah You are Right!~Sam  
*He Goes to Former Screaming Gopher's Cabin Girl's Side***

**Hey Dakota...Wheres Geofff?~Sam**

**Hes Out finding Cameron to help with Eva's things he broke or you leave now?~Dakota**

**No I Can't!Its because you can't date him Because..~Sam**

**Because What?~Dakota**

**I LOVE YOU!~Sam*He Runs Out***

**(She Drops her make up kit and realizes how evil she was on him)**

**(Also Geoff is finding Cameron on the island )**

***Static***

**I Did Not Need Any Walkthrough to guide me through this.I Know my destiny and its where i belong!~Sam**

**Oh could i ever repay you?~Dakota**

**Of Course I Will Guide Sam Through Every Step!Why Shouldn't I?~DJ**

***Static***

**~At the Dock Of Shame~**

**Soo Hmm If I Find Trent and go out with him thats major points right there and if i make friends with Harold then that makes me more liked right?~Gwen**

***She writes something in her notebook***

***Static***

**Of Course I Need a Plan to win and some IS JUST TOO HARD!~Gwen**

***Static***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Elimination Ceremony Bell Rings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hello Final 17!Who Knew Some of You would get here I Mean seriously Sadie,Ezekeil or Harold?Anyways We are back to air peanuts for a tribute to TDWT This time.(Izzy is writing something while Sadie is drawing and Anne Maria who has been wheeled by Sadie is sitting By them just glaring and not speaking and Geoff and Cameron are missing along with Dakota sitting away from Sam and very anxious and paranoid and ashmaed at herself and Sam himself is looking away playing with not a care in the world and next to him is a nervous DJ and a trying to talk with Harold ,Gwen and Harold knew she would eventually come to her liek every other girl and Trent is also there Looking at LeShawna who is on the chair which is the most far from Anne,Izzy and Sadie and Next to her is Ezekiel who is looking at the sky and next to him is Eva who is thinking where Cameron might be (If he chicken out) and then Jo and Brick sitting together being the only ones happy.)**

**Safe with No Votes in this entire story Sam,Harold and Brick.**

**Also safe are Jo,Cameron,LeShawna and Eva.**

**Next people safe Izzy,Sadie,Dakota and DJ.**

**And last person safe is Anne with no votes.**

**That leaves Gwen,Trent,Geoff and Ezekiel.**

**What,But But But?~Gwen**

**Koko Kala.~Trent**

**Oh No ,Eh!~Ezekiel**

**First safe is ...**

**Gwen**

**Next Is...**

**Geoff**

**and last Person safe for the night is...**

**Ezekiel**

**Sorry Trent but you are leaving.~Chris**

***At Dock of Shame***

**Bye Trent and Also take this stupid Intern who can't bring me my latte with you!*An Intern throws Jake the Ex-Intern with Trent***

**AHH WITH THIS GUY!~Jake**

**Oooh Oooh Ahhh Ahhh!~Trent**

**Ok So Who Will Survive?What is Izzy and Sadies next plan?Will Anne Escape?Will LeShawna do anything?Is Ezekiel and Harold's Prank on Dakota gonna work?Will Dakota go out with Sam?What will she tell Geoff?Where are Geoff and Cameron?What is Gwen Planning?What is DJ's Next Step?Are Brick and Jo officially a couple?How is Eva feeling?Find out next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Author's Note:-I Recounted the campers and i realized there are 44 and not 45 and so Jake The Intern becomes a camper who is eliminated so i don't have to change everyone's I Thought you guys would make Trent get 9th Place?O.0 Lol.**

**Votes:**

**Gwen-1**

**Ezekiel-1**

**Geoff-1**

**Trent-2(Out)**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey(She Got Back In)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**20th Place-DJ's Mom**

**19th Place-Josh**

**18th Place-Cheff Hatchet**

**17th Place-Trent(Guess he is not liked enough)**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Anne Maria**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekiel**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Geoff**


	23. The Disaster Starts to Occur

**Hey Guys!Sorry if this Chapter is a little jumbled up,My Friend reads this and he wanted to have a Chapter written on his own and the challenge is If I Can Continue It!Heh Heh No Offence,Richie.I Made Some MINOR Changes.**

**~At The Shore~**

***Twist,Turn*Ok Now Use This Wrench to turn that pull,Please.~Cameron**

**Sure No Problem Dude The Right Side Screw or the Left Side?~Geoff**

**Right.~Cameron**

**Aaand Voila We Have Eva's New Weights!~Cameron**

**Wow Awesome I Never Really Thought I Could Do That After My Wood Shop Class you know what happened.~Geoff**

**Practice Makes Perfect Right?~Cameron**

**Now All We Need is Her MP3 Player Go Deliver This To her along with her phone I Think I'm healed enough to do this myself.~Cameron**

**Uh Sure ,Dude.~Geoff**

***Geoff Goes to Eva who is on her 5 km Run***

**Hey Uhh Cameron Fixed You your Phone and Weights!Hes Working On Your MP3!~Eva**

**This is Dumb To Say But Give Him a Thanks From Me.~Eva**

**Really?Never Mind I'll just go!**

**She Really said that?~Cameron**

**I Know Right Dude!~Geoff**

**I Think I Can Upgrade Her MP3 Player a litttle more!~Cameron**

**Uhm Ok I'll just go catch a few Zzzs.~Geoff**

**Sure,Bye.~Cameron**

**Bye ,Dude.~Geoff**

***Static***

**Yeah Cameron is from Season 4 But who would not want to help the little guy?Well Maybe Heather or Duncan But Still!Did You Even See Eva?Shes not the same from Killer does have a soft ...So Maybe I Should Go Help Brick With Jo...~Geoff**

**Geoffs So Nice!Hes not what people think he to my calculations He was 100% Honest at helping What Eva said was strange ...Maybe Something New?Well Anyways Heres My New Invented MP3 2. Give This To Eva!~Cameron**

**What?Can't I Say Thanks?I'm not that dumb Maybe I Am ...No I'm Not!And If You think that ,I Will Find You And I Will Kill You!~Eva *She Starts Getting Nervous***

***Static***

**Hey Eva!I Upgraded your MP3 For You.*Still on a Wheel Chair but his hands are now Ok along with inventing a healing medicine for his own face***

**Thanks Dweeb.I-I'll Remember That...~Eva**

**Is Something Wrong?~Cameron**

**No,Why?~Eva**

**You've been acting less than your normal angry self lately.~Cameron**

**Well I Have a Crush on someone here!~Eva**

***Gasp*Who Is It?~Cameron**

***Whisper*Seriously?It Can't Be!~Cameron**

**It Is...~Eva**

**I-I Can Help You Win Him!Geoff is with Bridgette so he'll know what to do.~Cameron**

**Thanks !~Eva**

**No Problemo.~Cameron**

***Scream***

**My Hair,My Skin!WHO DID THIS!~Dakota*Running Out***

**~Former Killer Bass Cabin Boy's Side~**

***Harold and Ezekiel High Five***

**It Worked,Eh.~Ezekiel**

**Yes Ezekiel,Yes It Did.~Harold**

**~Former Screaming Gopher's Cabin Boy's Side~**

**What Was That?*Sam Looks Up From his Video Game*~Sam**

**Oh Uh*DJ Who is petting Swiny looks outside*ITS DAKOTA ALL GREEN THIS IS YOUR CHANCE DUDE DO IT!~DJ**

***Sam Runs Out with a Towel***

**DON'T WORRY DAKOTA I GOT YOU!~Sam**

***He Throws the Wet Towel Over a Naked Dakota which is seen after the green paint comes off***

**Woah Heh Heh Thats Nice...~Sam**

***Slap***

**Oh Just Shut Up!~Dakota**

***They Start Making Out ***

**Plan C Always Works..Wish I Had Someone Like That In My Life!I better give them some privacy *He Goes On His Bed and lies down*~DJ**

***Fortunately Noone else was looking at them***

**~Former Screaming Gopher's Cabin Girl's Side~**

***A Tied Up LeShawna and Anne Maria***

**Aww Too Scared of Pineapples and Scissors aren't both of you?~Izzy**

**Why Don't we bring them closer!Boom Boom Right?~Sadie**

**Riight.~Izzy**

***Scream***

**No Fine I'll do anything anything!~Anne**

**Yeah Yeah Me Too!~LeShawna**

**Ok ,Then close your eyes!~Izzy**

**Thats all?Fine!~Anne**

**Yeah Yeah Fine.*She Remembers Izzy can't be trusted but is too late as she and Sadie pull LeShawna and Anne's heads together and they Kiss***

**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NO MY MOUTH WITH THAT ****~Anne**

**Oh No No NO! This Is All Your Fault!You Started this in the first place!You Will Pay *Izzy stuffs sliced pineapples inside LeShawna's mouth as her hair puffs up and she faints while Anne faints too when she sees Scissors Near Her***

***Izzy and Sadie Handshake***

**Well..Nice Doing Business with you,Katie!~Izzy**

**Its Sadie and You Too.~Sadie**

***Static***

**Go DJ!Dakota is back in love with me!I Never knew a Loner Guy who is not a gamer could give such good Advice!~Sam**

**DJ Helped a Lot with Me and Sam and I Think he deserves a reward of his own!~Dakota**

**I Had to do the right For Sam and Dakota!Good Job Man!~DJ**

**Izzy is So Like Katie,A Little Crazier but Funny and I Like Her,We are awesome Friends Right?~Sadie**

**Yeah Sadie is Awesome!~Izzy**

***Static***

**~Former Killer Bass Cabin Girl's Side~**

**Sooo Making Friends with Izzy by giving her some crazy plan will help me with Sadie and Being Friends with Sadie I Will Also Help Ezekiel with Pranks ,But what about Harold?Hmmm*Writes Something*  
~Gwen**

**Can You Keep It Down Crazy Goth Girl?We're trying to do something here,Right BrickMeat?~Jo**

**Riight.*They Start Trying to Kiss***

***Static***

**Ahh Brick Who Knew I Would Get Into Boys?He opened a new side of me!~Jo**

**Jo,I Never Knew She Could Change!~Brick**

**Those Two have some serious issues but to be their friend I Guess I Shouldn't be too annoyed in front of them ,Right?~Gwen**

***Static***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elimination Bell Rings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey Campers!Enjoy Final 16 Soon To Become Final 15!Once We Reach 15 Two Contestants will join in on the fun and Next time its a DOUBLE Elimination!*Gasps*(Seating Arrangement Same as last episode only change Being Jo and Brick making out and Izzy and Sadie Laughing while Anne Maria and LeShawna are missing and Sam and Dakota laughing too And Ezekiel and Harold are thinking of something)**

**Again safe with no votes this entire Story Sam,Harold and Brick.**

**Next safe are Jo,Izzy,Eva and LeShawna.**

**Next is Sadie,Dakota,DJ And Gwen.**

**And Last Safe With no votes is Ezekiel.**

**That left Cameron,Geoff and Anne Maria without a Marshmallow.**

**Cameron's POV**

**Nooo,I Thought I Changed!**

**Geoff's POV**

**I'm not done with the good deeds yet Dudes and Dudettes!**

**Anne Maria's POV**

**...*Is Fainted***

**The Next Person safe is ...**

**Anne Maria**

**And the last person safe for the night is...**

**Cameron!**

**Sorry Geoff But its time to go!Interns take him away!~Chris**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Wait I Get to see Bridgette?WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!~Geoff**

***He Runs into the boat as it speeds off***

**Our Good Deeder is will be next on the chopping block?What will Anne Maria and LeShawna react like?Izzy and Sadie?What is Ezekiel and Harold's next plan along with Gwen?Will Jo and Brick and Sam and Dakota be the same people as before who keep making out?What will DJ And Cameron do next?Who is Eva's Secret Crush?Find Out Next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

**Next Time:**

**1)Double Elimination**

**2)Merge**

**3)Two Players Return**

**4)2 New Couples are About to Form**

**5)A Returnee makes one contestant go back to making out as another gets jealous.**

**Votes:**

**Cameron-1**

**Anne Maria-1**

**Geoff-2(Out)**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey(She Got Back In)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**20th Place-DJ's Mom**

**19th Place-Josh**

**18th Place-Cheff Hatchet**

**17th Place-Trent(Guess he is not liked enough)**

** 16th Place-Geoff**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Cameron**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Anne Maria**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekiel**

**Eva**

**Izzy**


	24. The Bubble Boy and Jershey Shore Reject

**Hey Guys!Sorry for the Long Hiatus!Fanfiction was glitchy for me lately but Now I Finally Have Time To Post this New Chapter!Enjoy!It Took 3 Hours to Write this Chapter .-. .Also I'm Sorry if some of the people are out of character.I Tried my best(Said What I'm Writing in that Specific Characters Voice).**

**~Near The Killer Bass Cabin Boy's Side~**

Ok..So Hold These Flowers and try not to Squish them with your hands and say Hi and Then Its all Up To You.(Cameron is now Healed)According to my calculations it will work.~Cameron

Thanks Dweeb!I'll Try.~Eva

Ok So I Have to Go Meet Geoff Somewhere,Umm Bye.~Cameron

Bye.~Eva

*She Knocks on the Door*

Hello,*Scream*Uh I Mean Eva Brings You Here?Oh You Have Flowers..Does that mean ?~DJ

Yes It Does ,*Eva Puts her hand on his shoulders*~Eva

Ow Not So Hard!~DJ

Oh Um Sorry?~Eva

*Eva Reads a Cue Card Cameron Gave Her*

Will Yo-u Go Out with OH SCREW THIS*She Brings him in for a kiss*~Eva

You Don't have Bad Breath,Did You Use Mint?~DJ

Umm Maybe ,Its dumb isn't girly isn't it!~Eva

No It isn't Calm Down..Everyone has a soft maybe this will help .This is a picture of me and my momma .In hard times i look at this and remember her...~DJ

Oh Umm...Ok,Well I Have to go lift my weights,See You Soon!~Eva

You Too.~DJ

~Static~

YES!I Finally have a Girl Friend!After all those years with momma ,I Finally have what i wanted most!Thanks for raising me this way Momma!~DJ

Ok Fine,I Have a Dumb Soft Side,BUT DON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE ELSE OR I WILL PUMMEL YOU TO DEATH!~Eva

~Static~

~Near The Forest~

Hey Man!Did You Bring the Stuff?~Geoff

Yeah, I Have a 23.0 Plasma Ray,Some Wire and A 3GB Laptop I Stole From Chris ,I Can't believe he stores that kind of stuff there!~Cameron

Wow You Remember what we're gonna do right?We're gonna make fireworks for Brick and Jo to help them get along better so I Can Have Allies…I Mean Friends!~Geoff

Ok Sure I Already Prepared Everything ,All I Need to Do Is Set Up this Laptop to this Toxic Marshmallow and done!~Cameron

*Fireworks start shooting in the sky as everyone watches them*

'''**I Love You Jo,Brick.'' **Is Written in big bold letters.

*Geoff and Cameron High Five*  
You Want to go get a bit to eat?My Mom taught me how to make Pizza!~Cameron

Awesome Dude ,We Can Have a Party!Send Out the Invitations to all our Friends!~Geoff

Ok,I'll go get the Pizza ingredients from The New Cheff's kitchen.~Cameron

And I'll get some sticky tape and other items from Chris's cabinet~Geoff

~Static~  
Geoff seems so suspicious to be nice to Brick and Jo whom he barely knows But Hey he is an awesome guy after all!I Can't believe I'm finally going to a party which I'm Hosting!~Cameron

Woohoo Dudes So I Told Brick about it and Him and Jo are in the bag!Inviting them to my party would be pretty awesome!This is going to be the best party ever!~Geoff

~Meanwhile At The Shore ~

*During the Fireworks*

Jockmeat Do YOU Really Like Me That Much?~Jo

*A Stammering Brick*

Well Uh Uhm Well I Do~Brick

Then I Guess this is well deserved *Jo Gives Brick a Kiss*~Jo

What the?*Faint*~Brick

Still a child aren't you?*Messes Hair*Well I better go Challenge Eva to a Race since I'm feeling lazy.~Jo

*She Kisses Brick on the head and leaves*

Wha-What just happened?Where'd Jo Go?Then he Yeahhh,That was great,Thanks Whoever Did That!~ Brick

~Static~

Trust Me I Do Love Jo But I Don't think I'm ready for this Soldier Code No.8 No Making Out until 18+ and I'm only 17 but does that count?I Mean 1 Year Less is still a lot…~Brick

Yeah Jockmeat does the craziests things,But I Still Love Him!It must've taken a lot of guts for those that was a good reason to exercise since I Haven't exercised for 2 Hours!I Can't help but feel hes pretty nervous about this whole thing…~Jo

~Static~

*Later*

Hey Brick,I Was the one that made the fireworks!How'd it go?~Geoff

Great Heh Heh,Thanks,I Owe You One!~Brick*He Justs sweating*

Well The Eliminations about to start,I Better go.~Brick

See You There Dude!~Geoff.

*Brick goes off*

**~Screaming Gopher's Cabin Boy's Side~**

Sam,Did you see those Fireworks Brick did for Jo?~Dakota

Yeah Why?*Playing on his video Console*~Sam

Nothing...I Feel Like Making Out.~Dakota

Well then come on over,You Hunk of Junk!~Sam

They start making out.

~Static~

Sams a Good Guy And All But Sometimes he can be forgetful About things..Like I'm Famous and game console is a big Daddy watches this show and he phoned about me and if your watching this ,I Promise i can make him the guy you want me to have!I Just need some time.~Dakota

Dakota is so awesome!This is the best life I Could Ever I Don't get out yet!Anyways I Passed Level 453 on Super Maria Bros today!~Sam

~Static~

~**Screaming Gopher's Cabin Girl's Side~**

*Gets Up*Huh What the what happened?~LeShawna (laying on the bed)

Well Izzy and Sadie were gonna prank you and I Think I've been spending too much time trying to find this stupid game ,I Haven't thought about my best friend!~Gwen

Aww Girl its not your fault,This game just gets in your head once in a while!~LeShawna

Thanks,By The Way I Cured your Pineapple Incident with the Toothpaste Cure..~Gwen

Hey Thanks!What does that mean you saw me and Anne...~LeShawna

*Sigh*Yeah...But Never Mind lets agree to never talk about that subject again!~Gwen

Deal...But still Anne is such a *****.Why have they not taken her and Those crazy Heads Izzy and Sadie out yet?Ya'll need to go!~LeShawna

Like Chris says,They Like Drama!Now Harold's been planning something for you which he has been making for a long time..~Gwen

Oh Not This Again!String Beans still...~LeShawna

Look You Need to give him 1 more me and Trent can't work out,Because I'm with Duncan now,You and Harold can still give this another chance!~Gwen

Yeah,Yeah your right girl,Lets Go!~LeShawna

Now thats the LeShawna i missed hearing(Gwen Thinks in Her Head)

**~Out In The Forest~**

What in the world what he want to show me here?~LeShawna

*Gwen pushes her forward only to see a huge Bamboo made Statue of her*

(Harold And Ezekiel Come Out)

Ta-Dah!So D-Do you like it?Made it myself and Ezekiel helped with the materials.~Harold

No Problem,Yo!~Ezekiel

Harold I..*She Brings Him Forward for a Kiss*~LeShawna

We Should Probably leave them along..~Gwen

Right,Eh..~Ezekiel

*They Leave*

Oh By The Way Did You Know Ezekiel is actually not very crazy,He just doesn't understand the world much..*His Watch Rings*

Ah Its Time For My Gaming Party with Sam..Bye!~Harold

Bye H-Bomb!~LeShawna

*Under her breath*

*Sigh*...~LeShawna

~Static~

I Was Never Doubted,I Always Knew She Could Not get away from my Mad Skills and My Handsomeness.~Harold

I Like Harold and ,Well I Missed Him!,How Weak and Underachieving he Might Be,Hes still my man and Noone messes with him!~LeShawna

~Static~~

**~Killer Bass Cabin Girl's Side~**

Now Thats What I Call Great Eel Hunting!~Izzy

Hehe I Know Right!(They Go Inside the Cabin)~Sadie

*Sigh*

I Do Want ta Prank LeShawna But Gwens already pranking Her!~Izzy

Hey Remember We Still Have Anne!She Called me Fat so I Want the next prank!~Sadie

Ok..Heres your scissors Go For It!~Izzy

(Sadie cuts all of Anne's hair although it was hard so she had to use more than 5 scissors Izzy stole from Cheff)

*Anne Wakes Up*

Huh What the ,(SCREAM)~Anne

My Hair My BEAUTIFUL HAIR!HOW DARE YOU TWO MORONS DO THIS TO MY HAIR!YOU SAID IF I DID YOU KNOW WHAT WITH THAT ***** LESHAWNA YOU WOULD NOT DO THIS!~Anne

Haha I Lied!Now The Eliminations starting and were gonna take you there this time with your shaven head and your tied so theres nothing you can do about it!~Izzy

What Noooooooooooooooo!~Anne

~They Reach the Dock Of Shame where Chris calls them~

*Everyone Snickers at Anne's Misfortune*

Oh Shut It ALL OF YOU!(Sadie puts Duct Tape on her mouth)~Anne

Thats for calling me fat!~Sadie

Thanks Sadie!Anyways You Might all be wondering why I Brought you here today?~Chris

Because Two Contestants are returning.~Cameron

CAMERON WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN THE DRAMATICNESS!~Chris

Oops Uhh Sorry Heh Heh~Cameron

Anyways,Two Previous Cast Members will be joining the show again And they will be arriving in exactly 5 minutes and will be immune from elimination this time!*A Few Grumbles*~Chris

~Static~

Bridgey Bear!I'm hosting a Party and I Want you Back Now!~Geoff

Mike or Zoey would be Nice to Come Back Although the chances are less since Zoey was already here.~Cameron

I Feel Like Thunder or Lightning or Whatever Needs to come back,Jockmeat isn't enough competition yet.~Jo

I Salute The Aura Girl who has mastered the arts of Meditation!~Brick

Well With Sam here,I Wish that girl Zoey would come back.~Dakota

I Wish That Silent Guy B Would Be Back,He knows how to fix my broken NES since Cameron is busy And hes pretty good at playing games too.~Sam

(Random Noises)~Anne

I Wish Duncan would be back here!~Gwen

Cody would be nice to have back!~Harold

I Want My Momma Back!~DJ

Katie Or Owen!I Want Katie Back and Izzy wants Owen so I'm hoping for him too!~Sadie

I Hope Big O Comes Back Or I Will Kill Chris!~Izzy

Bridgette should come back!She didn't deserve an early elimination like that!~LeShawna

That Dumb Guy Noah!Hes the only person decent around here Except DJ..~Eva

~Static~

Ok So All of You have said who you want back!So Noone wants Sierra,Duncan,Alejandro,Staci,Beth,Blaineley,Jasmi ne,LeShaniqua,Scott,Courtney,Justin,Brady,Heather, Lindsay,TylerCheff Hatchet,Trent or Josh Back So Pretty Much all of the hated contestants except Lindsay and Tyler.~Chris

(Discussions between everyone except Anne)

Ok So Here they Come!~Chris

(Everyone peers forward to look whos coming)

Our First Contestant is...~Chris

Hahhaa Hey Everyone!~Owen

BIG O!(Izzy runs forward to hug him)~Izzy

Oh No!Lock the Cabins Before he Farts!Don't let him take any food!~Jo

~Static~

Owen Seriously Chris?He Got Farther than me in 2 seasons and almost beat me in the 3rd!~Gwen

Gas Attack!Izzy Must've Planned This!~LeShawna

*Grumbles from other people except Sadie,Izzy,Geoff and DJ.*

~Static~

Relax people!Anyways look whos our second returning contest is...~Chris

Ugh I'm Here Again!Greeaat!~Noah

You Brought HIM Back?~LeShawna

Yes Over seized Women.~Noah

Who you callin fat!LEMMEATEM!~LeShawna

(Geoff and DJ Have to restrain her)

*Noah gets a Noogie from Izzy while everyone laughs*

Shes here too..~Noah

~Static~  
I Think Chris wants us to lose our heads this Season!~Gwen

Woohoo Now we have Noah to Bug!~Izzy

Yay My Buddy Noah is back too!~Owen

Finally Someone except DJ I Can Relate To!~Eva

~Static~

~~~~~~~~~~Everyone goes to Elimination Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The Seating Arrange is the same Except Sam and Dakota making out,DJ And Eva sitting together surprising everyone,Harold and LeShawna holding hands,Gwen feelings nervous,Ezekiel picking his nose,Noah readings a Book,Izzy and Owen talking much to Sadie's jealousy while she keeps telling Izzy to devise a plan)

Izzy don't you want to do anything?!~Sadie

Yeah Yeah Whatever can you go steal two Cans of Coke From Cheff's Kitchen?~Izzy

FINE!Grrr...~Sadie

As You All Might Know you are the Final 17 soon to become the Final of you have had your mishaps one time or another so everyone has a chance of The Way,Geoff has been forced to become an intern since all my previous ones died.~Chris

The people safe with no votes this entire season are Harold,Brick and Sam.

Next safe are Jo,LeShawna,Sadie,Dakota,DJ And Gwen.

Also safe is Ezekiel.

That left Cameron,Anne Maria,Eva and Izzy without a marshmallow.

N-No The Party!According to my calculations I Can't Leave!~Cameron

~Still Duct Taped Anne~

Grr If I Get Voted Out I Am Going to Kill Every Single Viewer!~Eva

Owen!You can never vote me out with Owen Here!Muahahahhahaha!~Izzy

*Chris Sings*

Craaazzzy,Anyways next safe is Izzy.

TOLD YA!~Izzy

And the last person safe for the night between Anne,Cameron and Eva is...

Anne and Cameron but its time to go!

NO!The Party,I Was beginning to make friends!Harold,Sam!~Cameron

No Not the little dude!~Geoff

ANNE,NO OUR TARGET!~Sadie

*Chris takes off Anne's tape as she screams*

I'M FREE!AWAY FROM YOU BOZOES!~Anne

Did You Even Realize Anne's Gone?!~Sadie

Uhh What Really?I Don't Know,COME ON Owen lets make out!~Izzy

*Grumble*

~Static~  
I Miss You Katie!Stupid Owen..~Sadie

~Static~

Well Well Well ,Our Prime Target for Pranks Anne Maria has been replaced by Noah!Looks like Sadie is grilling up!She sure is jealous of Izzy's now serious relationship with will happen to Sadie?Does Noah Have to Take Cover?Has he Replaced Cameron?How Will JoxBrick,SamxDakota And DJXEva work out?Will LeShawna and Harold have a talk?Will Gwen try to make friends?How will Geoff host his party now?Will Owen Fart his way out?What is the next thing Ezekiel will do?Find Out Next Time On Total Drama Viewers Decide!~Chris

Author's Note:-Only 4 Total Drama Revenge of the Island members left! you can see Noah and Owen have replaced Anne and Cameron!Sadie will now get a bigger role in this story!

**Votes:**

Eva-1

Izzy-1

Anne-3(Out)

Cameron-3(Out)

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(Back In)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah(First Time)**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen(First Time)**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey(She Got Back In)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**20th Place-DJ's Mom**

**19th Place-Josh**

**18th Place-Cheff Hatchet**

**17th Place-Trent(Guess he is not liked enough)**

**16th Place-Geoff**

**18th Place-Anne Maria/Cameron**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekiel**

**Eva**

**Izzy**

**Noah**

**Owen**


	25. Note:-Guys I'm Back!

**Guys! *Sniff* I'm Back!After Two Whole Months Its All Over!I Got My Account!Now the Problem Is School is Starting *Sniff* But Don't Worry I'll Try to Do My Best and Update Real Soon!Missed You Guys So Much!**


	26. The Craziest and the Nerdiest

**Finally Updating After Hiatus!Hope You All Love this Chapter!Thank You Everybody for All the Voting and Reviews and Everything!This Story Has Become a Great Success and A Surprise in Held In Store for You RG :) But Seriously Calm Down,Everyone has Their Own is More of A Group Chapter than Solo Interactions.**

**Errors Last Chapter:-**

**1)Cameron/Anne Maria-15th Place**

**2)Nerdy Barista-Sorry About that Owen Is Not Immune...**

**3)From Now On Less Spelling Mistakes.**

**P.S I Like Constructive Criticism and Since I've trained Writing Drafts of Stories for 2 Months ,I Hope My Writing has Become Better. :D**

_Attention Campers Please Return to the Camp Grounds Immediatly,Thankyou.~Chris_

What Does he Want With Us Now?~Gwen

Girl I Have No Idea!~LeShawna

Sammie Poo Should We Go?~Dakota

Well Uh If You Want To?~Sam

Aww You're So Nice!~Dakota

*Everyone Arrives*

Now I Have a Surprise for You All,Another Camper is Returning!~Chris

Its Lindsay.~Noah

WHY DID YOU RUIN THE MOMENT!~Chris

Well Because I Hate Your Dramatic Effects and Of Course you Bring the Dumbest of the Dumb Contestants Back.~Noah

Thats Why I Brought Back You!~Chris

*Contestants Snicker*

Real Funny.~Noah

Hi Guys!Is Tyler or Beth Here?~Lindsay

Nah Girl They Left.~LeShawna

Awww.~Lindsay

Woah,You're Hot!~Sam

Thanks!~Lindsay

Sam! *Slaps Him and Leaves*~Dakota

Oops Well Uhh I'll go Back and Get her Lindsay,Thats a Pretty Nice Name!~Sam

*Whispers to DJ* Boys Hitting On Her.~LeShawna

*DJ Nods*

Thats Not All!We're Gonna Pay A Little Respect to Total Drama Action's Old Film Lot!~Chris

Why Would YOU Want to Do That Now That the Final 3 Of that Season is Out?~Noah

Thats Just the Reason I Want to Do It!~Chris

*Giggles* That Season was Awesome!I Loved Sabotaging the Campers!~Owen

*Everyone Hears This*

Heh Heh..I mean Hated..~Owen

**~Static~**

Never Really Trusted the Boy.~LeShawna

How Could Sam Be So Mean!~Dakota

*Sam Is Shown Drooling*

**~Static~**

Go Go Go!Everyone into the Plane!~Chris

You Couldn't Have Made it A Little More Roomy?~Noah

Blame Owen,Not Me!~Chris

Isn't this Thing a Little Shaky?~Gwen

Of Course It Is!Whats the fun in being Safe?~Chris

*They All Arrive There*

*Sniff* Eww This Place is Covered in Dust!~Dakota

You Think This is Bad?Wait till you see the Communals!~Chris

*Some People Throw Up*

HEY!I Just Cleaned that Place Up!~Cheff Cracker.

You NEVER Clean Up!~Gwen

Yeah *Laughs*~Cheff Cracker

*Inside the Crafts Tent*

Is that a Dead Cat?!~Dakota *Points to Under the Table*

Ooooh!Cool!~Izzy

Hey LeShawna Isn't that Harold's Snail? *Shows Her A Snail with her Face Drawn On It*~Gwen

Aww He Actually Did That!I Can't Believe I Didn't Believe Him!I Better go Find Him.~LeShawna

Good Luck!~Gwen

*Izzy Disappears*

So..Were You In This Season?~Dakota

I Do NOT Want to Talk About It.~Gwen

Umm..Okay?I'll Just Uhh Go Somewhere Else..~Dakota

*Gwen Brings out her Dairy and Begins Writing*

(Near the Replica of the Cliff)

So How Do You Think They Made That?~Jo

I Think They Just Built It?~Brick

*Harold Butts In*

Actually they Used the Paper Mache,Glue,A Pair of Scissors,a Goat,Cheese,A Living Piece of a Skunk-~Harold *Jo Picks Him Up and Throws Him Away while Brick just Looks Shocked*

**~Static~**

I Can't Do This..~Brick

I Could've beat Her But I Wasn't feeling like it and So I Let her Win *Fast Forwarding 45 Minutes of Facts*~Harold

**~Static~**

_Hey Contestants!Its time to Play a Little Game!Meet me At the Entrance in 10 Minutes!~Chris_

I Bet its a Challenge..~Gwen *Sighs*

*Everyone Arrives*

So We're gonna Play A Game I Like to Call Tag-Alien Edition.~Chris

Wow That Name is Sooo Original!~Noah

Really It Is?~Lindsay

*Noah Face Palms*

So Then We-~Izzy

I GET IT!I've heard it 30 Times!~Sadie

Oh..But did I Tell You When -~Izzy

Yes You Did!~Sadie

Oh Okay!See Ya!~Izzy

So You're gonna have to Run Around to avoid being Caught by The Alien UFO Which is Gonna Abduct You.~Chris

*A Golden UFO Controlled by Cheff Cracker is Seen*

Oh So You Had the Money for THAT.~Noah

I Know!Its great Isn't It!Better then Spending Money on food For You!~Chris

*Everyone Starts Running Around as Sadie Grabs Owen and Drags Him Into One of the Trailers*

Ahh!Don't Hit Me!Wait Its You Sadie-For A Second There I Thought-~Owen

Zip It!I'm Here to tell you that Izzy is Mine Mine I Tell You!Keep Your Hands Off Her!~Sadie

But I -~Owen

No Buts!~Sadie

Okay..Can You Let me Go Now.~Owen

Fine!~Sadie *Goes Away as UFO gets Owen*

**~Static~  
**

I Can't Belive Sadie of All People!~Owen

I Hope He Learns a Lesson from This.~Sadie

**~Static~**

*****Brick and Jo are seen Running*

Jo..Wait *Pants* I Have Something to tell You!~Brick

What is it Brick Meat?~Jo

This Can't work out..~Brick

What Can't Work Out..~Jo

...~Brick

Come On Hurry Up and Speak!~Jo

WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER OKAY?I Just Can't..You're too Rude..Sorry Boss!*Soldier Code No.5*~Brick

Well I Never Knew You Had it In You..I Don't like you either that way.~Jo

What do you mean?~Brick

I Tricked you to do this!~Jo

WHAT!~Brick

I Wanted to see How You Would Feel,So You Want to See Who Can Make it to that tree First?~Jo

You're On!~Brick *They Then Go Away with Brick letting Jo Win*

(Near the Town Part)

Hey Sadie!Have You Seen Owen?~Izzy

Yeah He Went that Way! *Points to the Way the UFO Went*~Sadie

Thanks!I Hope He Isn't Captured!~Izzy

~**Static~  
**She Will Get what She Deserves.~Sadie

Sadies So Nice!~Izzy

**~Static~**

What if the Monster Catches Us?~DJ

Stop Worrying!Here Get on my Back and I'll Make us BOTH Win!~Eva

Thanks!Won't I Be Heavy?~DJ

I've Carried 30 Tons of Weights ,Do You Really think you're heavy?~Eva

Nah..~DJ

*A UFO Comes As Eva Tries to Dodge and Hit it but Instead It Captures DJ *

WHY YOU LITTLE!~Eva *Punches the UFO,It Malfunctions a Little but then a BackUp Comes and Captures Eva*

**~Static~**

*******~Eva**

**It Was Really Nice Of Eva to Help.I Wonder if Chris Paid her to be Mean?~DJ**

**~Static~**

*Noah is Seen Sitting and Reading a Book*

Hey Eh!~Ezekiel

Ugh..Hey Zeke..Do You Mind Going Somewhere Else?~Noah

Uhh Why Aren't you running,Yo?~Ezekiel

Because We're not in the show so It Doesn't Matter.~Noah

But We Are On the Show!~Ezekiel

What Do You Mean?~Noah

I SAID WE ARE ON THE SHOW!~Ezekiel

I MEANT WHAT YOU MEANT!~Noah

Huh?~Ezekiel

*UFO Comes And Catches Noah while Ezekiel Hides*

**~Static~**

I Wonder What Noah Was Saying,Eh.~Ezekiel

Even a Loon Is Smarter than Him!~Noah *A Loon Comes and Slaps the Heck out of Him*

**~Static~**

(Near Space Part)

Wow Look at the Amount of Technology still Working-~Harold

Look Harold..I'm Sorry..You're a Great Guy and Everything and I Never Should Off Let You Go!~LeShawna

*Kisses Him*

**~Static~**

I Never Doubted it for a Second.~Harold

String Beans Great for me and I Don't know How I Didn't realize that!~LeShawna

**~Static~**

Look Out!~Harold *Jumps In Front of Her and Gets Captured by the UFO*

Hes So Brave!~LeShawna *Starts Running but Soon Finds a Place to Hide as she Gets Tired*

(Near the Woods)

Hey Dakota!Look I'm Sorry!~Sam

Aww Don't Worry Sam!I Know its Her Fault.~Dakota

Really?So You Forgive Me?~Sam

Yup!~Dakota

**~Static~**

Forgive as in Revenge..See What I Did There!~Dakota

I Can't Believe I Fell for Lindsay over Dakota!Actually Lindsays better ,I just Need to get rid of Dakota!~Sam

**(This Chapter Showcases Sam is a Bad Character and LindsayxSam will Happen Confusing Sam For Tyler And He Should Not be an All Stars)**

**~Static~**

Ahh the UFO!Carry Me!~Sam *Jumps On Top of Her as She Collapses*

GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG ****~Dakota

*She Climbs into a tree as Sam Gets Captured.*~Sam

**~Static~**

Am I Really that Heavy?I Thought B Was Heavier than Me!~Sam

My Makeup!Ooooof!~Dakota

**~Static~**

***Ezekiel is Near the Trailers***

Yo Anybody Here?~Ezekiel

Psshhh.~?

What was that,Eh?~Ezekiel

Yo White Boy Over Here!~LeShawna

Oh Uhh Hi.~Ezekiel

Book Worm got Caught?~LeShawna

You Mean Noah?Yeah..~Ezekiel

I'm Surprised You're still In.~LeShawna

Why?I'm Awesome Yo!Girls look Up To Me!~Ezekiel

Is That So?~LeShawna

Yeah!~Ezekiel

*LeShawna Then Beats Up Ezekiel as the UFO Catches them both*

**~Static~**

This Ain't over yet!~LeShawna

*Broken Teeth,Wrist,Leg,No Hat,Bald* Shes Strong,Eh!~Ezekiel

**~Static~**

**(Near The River)**

Hi!Do You Think I'm Pretty!?~Lindsay

No I'm Prettier!~Dakota

But You Use Lip Stick!You Should Use Lip Gloss!Duh!~Lindsay

*Under Breath* Stop Trying to Steal Sam Away from Me..~Dakota

What Did You Say..Sorry I Couldn't Hear You!~Lindsay

I Said...GET AWAY FROM MY SAM!~Dakota *Chases After Lindsay as she screams and attracts the UFO Who Chases them Both and Soon Gets Dakota who then Beats Up Sam Inside the UFO As Everyone watches them and Ezekiel and LeShawna Fight*

Nice UFO!Don't Get Me Please...*Starts Crying*~Lindsay

**~Static~**

Yeah Thats What She Gets!~Dakota

Owww..*His Handheld is Broken along with his Glasses and Shirt is Torn*~Sam

*Sniff* Shes so Mean!~Lindsay

**~Static~**

(Izzy and Gwen Pass Brick and Jo)

Hey Whats Up With You Two?~Jo

The Monster!~Gwen

*They See the Monsters and Everybody Runs*

**~Static~**

I'm Sure Sadie Didn't mean to do this,Right?It is Fun!~Izzy

Chris You Will Pay..~Gwen

Any Message by the Campers directing to me will be Taken Out of Order.~Chris

~**Static~**

Hey I Have an Idea!~Izzy *Grabs Brick and Throws Him Towards the UFO As He Gets Abducted*

Grrrr...~Jo *Grabs Izzy so Hard Her Back gets dislocated and She Crashes into the UFO Which Explodes As Flying Debris Lands on Gwen and Jo and Everyone Inside*

_And the Challenge is Over!Everyone Except Sadie,Sadly,Is Injured!But the Show Must Go On as Cheff Cracker and the Interns treat them allSo You Can Say Sadie Wins!.~Chris_

**~Static~**

I Hate Chris..~LeShawna

Yes!Of Course Noone Except ME Can Win.~Sadie

~**Static~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elimination Ceremony that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello Campers!Well Not Exactly Campers Since You're all Coconuts with the Camper's Images on them Except LeShawna,Lindsay,Sadie,Gwen,Harold,Jo,Noah and DJ.~Chris

Did We Mention How Much We Hate You.~LeShawna

A Couple of Thousand Today's Special Is Cheff Cracker's Crack-A-Lackin Surprise!Bring it in Geoff!~Chris

Okay Okay..Guys Don't eat These!~Geoff

Like I Was Gonna.~Sadie

Ooh They Look Delicious!~DJ

Seriously Man..Don't Eat Them.~Geoff

Can We Move On?~Noah

Fine,The People Safe with No Votes Are Noah,Eva,Ezekiel,LeShawna,DJ,Harold,Gwen,Sam,Dakot a and Brick!~Chris

Thats Alot of Names.~Gwen

Its Practically almost Everybody.~Harold

Sadie,Izzy,Jo and Owen ,The Next One Safe Is..

Jo!~Chris

The Person who Voted Me (ImpossiblyAwesomeWriter) I Will Find You and I Will Kill Think I Don't see the Votes?~Jo

Wait You Can See the Votes?From Where?~Gwen

Fanfiction Dot Net.~Jo

Great!Why Did You Have to tell Everybody That?~Chris

Because We All Equally Hate You.~Jo

For Once I Agree with Her.~Sadie

Shut It Fat Girl!You Didn't even appear in Half the Challenge!~Jo

Oh Really?~Sadie

Yes Really!Are You Going to Bring It On?~Jo

*They Then Fight*

Ladies Ladies As Much I Like Seeing This Stop!~Chris *They Go Away from Each Other after DJ And Cheff Cracken Take Them*

Hands Off My Man!~Eva

I Thought You Were Injured!~Jo

I Never Get Hurt!~Eva

Neither Do I!~Jo

Lets Get On With This..~Noah

Izzy,Sadie,Owen All 3 Of You Have Great Reasons to Next Person Safe Is..

Sadie..~Chris

YES!~Sadie

*Everyone Grumbles*

Watch It All Of You!~Sadie

The Last Person Safe for the Night Is.. *Sadie Crosses Fingers*

Nobody~Chris

What!You Mean Crazy Girl and Farter Are Both Out?~LeShawna

Izzy Suffered Alot of Injury and Owens just Out..~Chris

*A Fully Injured in Caste Izzy and Owen are taken to the Boat of Losers and Thrown On Board*

Two More Bite the Dust...How Many More Remain?Will Noah have Revenge on Ezekiel?Will LeShawna and Harold work out?Does Jo Really have feelings for Brick?Will Dakota get Over SamxLindsay and Will Lindsay learn to do something productive?Lets Not Forget Eva's Conflict with Jo over DJ!Will Izzy ever Find Out about Sadie?Find Out Next time..After I Host the First Episode of Total Drama All Stars on Total...Drama...Viewers Decide!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:-Finally Updated,Can't Wait for All Stars!Jo,Sam and Gwen are the only three people in this Story to be In All Stars and So They Will Mention My Way of Events Too!Double Time!I Guess I Changed most of the Story Lines which were getting death defyingly boring!So I Guess You Have a Lot of Targets to Vote Considering all the Conflicts!See Ya!~****Redturtle632/Mugheessaeed2002**

**Bye Ozzy!**

**Votes:-**

**Sadie-2**

**Jo-1**

**Owen-3**

**Izzy-9**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(1st Time)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah(First Time)**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen(First Time)**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey (2nd Time)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay (1st Time)**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**20th Place-DJ's Mom**

**19th Place-Josh**

**18th Place-Cheff Hatchet**

**17th Place-Trent**

**16th Place-Geoff**

**15th Place-Anne Maria/Cameron**

**14th Place-Owen(Second Time)**

**Izzy-Taken Out.**

**Contestants to vote for :**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**Sadie**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekiel**

**Eva**

**Noah**

**Lindsay**


	27. The Fat Wonders of the World

**Hey Everyone!So Heres Today's Next Update will be Next Saturday/Friday!Enjoy the Chapter!Also Thanks all Guests for Your Effort to Vote!+Slendie258,Knifez R Us and All Others!You Can Suggest Anything and I'll Write It (Even if it Involves Break Ups) Remember as the Lesser Characters Get the More they will get You Want Any Characters to Appear as Interns Let me Know!The Will Appear in the Finale .An Example is Geoff was Requested By I Know this Story is getting A Little Too Romantic Since Every Character in this Story except Gwen,Lindsay and Noah are all in Relationships of some Time to Kick Things Up a Notch!**

**RG-Thank YOU For Reviewing!But its 1 Vote Per Person.**

**P.S Everyone Has Healed Since Its Been a Week Since the Last Campfire Ceremony!**

~In the Kitchen~

Yo G!So What Do You Want?~Geoff

I Want You To Make those Ungrateful Slops Miserable!~Cheff Cracker

You Mean The Campers?But I Can't!They're My Friends!~Geoff

You Want Bubble Boy and Surfer Girl Here?~Cheff

Yeah But-~Geoff

Then Get Your *** Their and Sabotage Em' Or Else..~Cheff

Or Else What?~Geoff

*Cheff Takes Out a Chainsaw and Cuts a Counter in Half*

On It!~Geoff

**(Static)**

Cheff You Do Know Everything is Caught on Camera.I Liked the Old Cheff Better.~Chris

What does the Old Man Have Against Us?He Only Came Here 3 Episodes Ago!~Geoff

*Cheff is Seen Sharpening a Knife*

**(Static)**

*Near the Main Lodge*

Hey,Eh!Can I Cut Your Hair?~Ezekiel

No!And Go Away!~Sadie

*Ezekiel Takes a Pair Of Scissors from his Pocket and Quickly Cuts One of Her Pigtails*

MY HAIR!What The **** Is Wrong with You!~Sadie *Picks Him Up and Shoves him into the ''Gravy'' Inside*

Hey Not Cool,Eh!~Ezekiel

What is Wrong with You!~Sadie

But I Just Did What Noah Told Me Eh!~Ezekiel

WHAT!Where Is He?!~Sadie

I Think Hes In The Cabins.~Noah

**(Static)**

I've Trained Ezekiel Well..If Only He Had the Brains to not Reveal the Location...I'm Talk To Him About that Later While I Go to The Boat House.~Noah

Yo Sadie's Evil Eh!~Ezekiel

*Sadie is Ranting*

**(Static)**

**~Near the Forest~**

Hey LeShawna ,Can You Come Over Here, I Have a Surprise-~Harold

Its Another Wooden Model of me Isn't It?~LeShawna

Nope,Its Something Even Bigger!~Harold

*Harold Had Made a Statue of a Life Sized LeShawna Holding Hands with Him which DJ And Gwen Helped With*

*Mutters Under Breath* I Did Not Want to Do This But I Guess Orders are Orders...~Geoff *Lights it on Fire as Harold and LeShawna Come and He Quickly Runs Away*

*Gasp* You *****!I Knew You Were Still the Same Old Bragger!~LeShawna

Wait I Can Explain...I Really Can!~Harold

Leave Me Alone!~LeShawna *Takes Off the Ring Harold Gave her and Throws it into the Fire and Goes Away*

Welll...I Don't Need Her!Right? *Starts Crying as Geoff Watches* But How Did This Happen?Theres No Way Unless..~Harold

**(Static)**

...~Geoff

This is all Gwen's Fault!Setting Me Up with This...This...FREAK!~LeShawna

But According to My Calculations *Wipes Eyes* Theres No Way..~Harold

**(Static)**

**~Communals~  
**Uh Avy Do You Have any Makeup?Mine is all Gone Because of Daniel.~Lindsay

ITS EVA AND I DON'T WEAR MAKE UP LIKE A GIRLY GIRL LIKE YOU!NOW BEAT IT OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!~Eva

*Lindsay Screams and Runs Out*

What Happened?~DJ

E-V-A Is Scary!~Lindsay

What?!~DJ

She Told Me to Beat It or She'll Beat Me Up!~Lindsay

Aww I'm So Sorry...I Have an Idea Why Don't you Get Lost?~DJ

W-Wha?~Lindsay

I Said Go Away Before Someone Gets Hurt!~DJ

Why is Everybody Mean to Me!~Lindsay (Goes Away)  
**(Static)**

Theres More to Life then Being Nice..Eva Taught Me Sure will be Proud I Learned Something!Even Though I Kinda Made Lindsay Cry...~DJ

**(Static)**

Great Work!Soon You'll Be as Mean as Me!~Eva

Uhh...Yay?~DJ

Ugh What is It Now?Life isn't always About Happiness and Niceness!You Gotta Be Strong!~Eva

I Guess You're Right!~DJ

Now Come On!Lets Go Tie One of the Interns into the Boiling Water and Crush his Skull!~Eva

Yeah!~DJ *They High Fives As DJ Falls Down and Holds his Hand In Pain*

Whoops...~Eva

**(1)**

**~Screaming Gopher's Cabin~**

Well Its Your Fault!You Started this in the First Place! *Throws One of His Games*~Sam

No Its Your Fault!You Don't Care for Anything or Anybody Do You!?~Dakota

I Do Unlike You! *Dakota Throws Her Makeup Kit at Him and He Looks Like a Girl as she Laughs*~Sam

Whats so Funny!~Sam

Look at Yourself in the Mirror!~Dakota

*Gasps*You Will Pay Now! *Throws a Pillow At Her*~Sam

Guys Will You Stop Already!~Gwen

NO!~Both *They Both then Throw a Pillow at her so Hard Knocking her Out*

I'm So Sorry!~Dakota

I Am Too!~Sam (They Then Make Out..Talk About the GeoffXBridgette of Season 4)

**(Static)**

Sometimes...I Just want to Kill the People Here!~Gwen

Sams so Nice...~Dakota

Dakotas so Hot..~Sam

**(Static)**

**~Near Chris's Apartment~**

Whew It Sure is Nice to Relax in McClean's Apartment *Wipes Sweat off Forehead*~Jo

Yeah Heh Heh...~Brick

*Chris is Tied to a Chair with a Mask on His Face as Geoff Enters*

Hey Guys!~Geoff

Do We Need to Tie You Too?~Jo

Actually You Did the Tying.~Brick

*Sighs* So Do We?~Jo

Nope..I'm Just here too Uh..Label The Juices!~Geoff

There are No Juices!What are you Up To?~Jo

Uhhh...*Quickly Cuts Chris Looses as They Both Runs*

Hey Come Back Here!~Jo *She Chases after Chris*

Uhh I'll Come In a Second!~Brick *Takes Chris's Shampoo*

**(Static)**

Its for Military Purposes!~Brick

That Traitor!How Could He Do That So Fast?Somethings Up!~Jo

I Will Give them Punishment!~Chris

**(Static)**

**~Inside the Killer Bass Cabin~**

LeShawna What Happened?~Gwen

This is All Your Fault!~LeShawna

Whats My Fault?~Gwen

You Think You Don't Know?Harold Insulted Me!Which What YOU Set Up and Helped Him Build!~LeShawna

I Didn't Know!I Was Just Trying to Help!~Gwen

Try and Help This~LeShawna *She Tries to Punch Her but Gwen Stops Her*

I've Had Enough Injuries for One Day...And Now its time for Everyone to Pay!~Gwen

*She Directs LeShawna's Punch back to her as her Teeth Fall Out* Stop Hitting Yourself!Stop Hitting Yourself!HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!~Gwen *She Faints as Gwen Kicks Her and Walks Away*

**~Near the Beach~  
**

Hey Sadie!~Gwen

What Is It?Can't You See I'm Busy?~Sadie

Oh But That's Just the is In the Boathouse Reading a Book!I Already Put a Timer Bomb on the Roof which should go Off in 3...2...1...~Gwen

Whats that Ticking Sound?~Noah

*BOOM*

**(Static)**

Mpppfhhut *In a Full Body Cast* MMMMMMMMMMM!~Noah

Everyone Will get What they Deserve!~Gwen

Gwen is So So...EVIL!Finally An Ally!She Has to Be Better than (Izzy)~Sadie

**(Static)**

**~Also Near the Beach~**

*Chris has Hidden*

You Will Not Escape!~Jo *Grabs Geoff After he Tires*

Its Not My Fault!Cheff Told Me To!~Geoff

Oho..And How Do You Expect Us To Believe that?~Jo

But He Did Say It ,Ask Chris!~Geoff

Where IS Chris?~Jo

Uhh I Don't Know!~Geoff

Which Means You're Lying!~Jo

Uhh Jo I Think He Means-~Brick

Save it Brick!I Know How To Handle This!~Jo

*Geoff Starts Running Again after He Tears Off from the Grasp*

HEY!NOONE AND I MEAN NOONE DOES THAT TO ME!~Jo

Wait!Stop!Hes Innocent.~Brick

How Do YOU Know?~Jo

I Just Feel It.~Brick

You ''Feel It?'' You Sure are going Crazy!~Jo

*Sighs*~Brick

~Near the River~  
Hey DJ?~Harold

Yeah?~DJ

I SAID ACT STERNLY!~Eva

I Mean What Is It NOW?~DJ

You Two Need to Prank LeShawna Real Good So That She Remembers What Has Happened to Her!~Harold

She Finally Broke Up with You Didn't She?~Eva

No...Maybe...Fine!~Harold

Don't Blame Her!~DJ

Wow DJ You're becoming Rude!~Harold

I Know Right!I'm So Good!Hey Who Wants to Go Dye Lindsay's Hair Purple?~DJ

Why Are You Asking?Lets Do It!~Eva

I Think I'll Come Too ...For the Heck of It.~Harold

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elimination Ceremony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome Final 13...I Had 12 Lollipops-~Chris

Seriously?What are We?3!~Gwen

In My Mind Anyways (Everyone Laughs when Sadie Comes)-~Chris

Nice Haircut!Did It Yourself?~Eva

Not In The Mood Eva...Not in the Mood!~Sadie

So As I Was Saying Some Of You Performed PRETTY Bad Today,Lets not Mention Jo and Brick Trying to Steal my Room!~Chris

Put a Sock in it Already~Jo

I Believe thats-~Brick

So Before we Start ,I Have a Surprise In for You All!Your Best Friends WILL Be Coming Back For a Day However Maybe Not If Your Eliminated..~Chris

**(Static)**

Lightning would be Great to Have Back To Beat Him Once and For All!~Jo

I'd Like Dawn..Or B To Appear Since they Seem Nice!~Brick

Oooo I Want Zoey Back!Since Everyone's Been so Busy Lately theres Been No Time for me!Besides It'll bring in Ratings for Chris!~Dakota

The Heck!Cameron needs to Be Back!I Have so Much to Tell Him about and He'll fix all my Stuff Chris Broke!~Sam

I Want Noone!Muahahahaha!Fine Duncan Back Would Be Great Since He Has so Many Plans!~Gwen

*Courtney is Heard Screaming in Playa Des Losers*

B Is Silent and Great for Working With!He'll hatch up lots of Plans for Me!~Harold

Oooo How About Noah?Or LeFawnda?Or Maybe Brett?Wait Wait!Tyler Too!~Lindsay

Who Do I Want Back?Cody Since Hes at Least Sane.~Noah

Chatter Box!Since I Need Someone to Pummel!~Eva

Yo Yo Yo!I Want My Homie Tyler Back,Eh!~Ezekiel

Bridgey Bear!Pleeease! *Interns drag him Out*~Geoff

Anne!Girl Knows How To Get Revenge!Besides I Still have some Left for Her..Wait Did I Say That Live?Take it Out!~LeShawna

I Want Bridgette Back!Shes So Nice and Caring!Or Maybe Cheff Hatchet!~DJ *Eva Slaps Him*

I Want Katie Back!Why?To Show Her What I've Become!And to Pick Up Where we Left Off!~Sadie

**(Static)**

Finally!You Guys Take Too Long!The First Two Marshmallows go to the People who did Not Get Votes the Entire Story!Harold and Sam!~Chris

Yeah!The Nerds Always Win!~Sam *Highfives Harold in the Process*

Next Person Safe is Jo...Followed by her Boyfriend Brick!~Chris

We're Just Friends!~Jo

Thats what YOU Think.~Chris

Its What we ALL Think!~Jo

No It Isn't!~Jo

Yes It Is!Now Unlike You Two People who agree to be together Sam and Dakota!You're both Safe!~Chris

Didn't You Already Call Me Safe?~Sam

Who Cares?~Chris

*Dakota starts Choking as DJ Takes the Marshmallow out*

**(Static)**

Serves her Right. *Maniacally Laughs*~Gwen

**(Static)**

Why Did You Take It Out?~Eva

Sorry...~DJ

You Better Be!~Eva

Eva And DJ!Our Power Couple!~Chris

I Never Doubted it for a Second.~DJ

Thats the Spirit!~Eva

Next Up are Complete Opposites The Blonde Bimbo Lindsay and The Bookworm Noah!~Chris

YAY! *High Fives Noah as He Screams In Pain Due to his Caste*Sorry...~Lindsay

Sadie,Ezekiel and LeShawna...Well Actually Not LeShawna Shes Safe!~Chris

My Bootylicious Butt ain't going nowhere!~LeShawna

Sadie and Ezekiel this is the last Lollipop of the night and it goes too...*Ezekiel is Nervous while Sadie just looks On* ...Ezekiel!Sorry Sadie but its Time to Go!~Chris

What!No!I Can't go Yet!I Have a Plan!I Have Things to Do!~Sadie

She Can't Go!Chris Is This Some Kind of Sick Joke?~Gwen

As Much as I Would Want to take Her Out..No ...No It Isn't!~Chris

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!I'll Be Back!Gwen Win This For Me!~Sadie *She Is Dragged into the Boat of Losers where she is tied*

Be Sure I'm Gonna Win!~Gwen

So Our Main Antoganist Sadie is out of the Game!It Seems That Villians don't last that Long do they?The More Romantic this is Getting..Will Brick and Jo ever give up and Make Out already?Will Harold have his revenge on LeShawna before she Does?Will Gwen Ruin SamxDakota Who Constantly make Out?Will DJxEva become Unseperable?Will Noah Heal Before Gwen and Ezekiel Ruin Him?And Will Lindsay stop crying?Find out next time on Total Drama...Viewers Decide!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:-Yup I Was Getting Bored with Couples so I Made Most of them Get Apart and Turn into new Story !Sadie Shouldn't have lasted this Long!In Fact Its been so long Since this Story Started I Don't even know how Sadie Became Evil in the First Place! Down to Our Final 12..There are Alot of People Whom I Thought wouldn't make it this far (LeShawna,Eva,Ezekiel,DJ,Sam,Dakota to Name a Few)**

**(1)-This Represents how People Change Themselves for the Likeness of Should 's Okay Just the way they Hope DJ Finds Out Soon!~Signing Out,Mugheessaeed2002/RedTurtle632**

**Votes:-**

**Gwen-1**

**Eva-1**

**Jo-2**

**Dakota-2**

**Ezekiel-1**

**Sadie-3 (Out)**

**Eliminated:**

**45th place-Sierra**

**44th place-Zoey(1st Time)**

**43rd place-Duncan**

**42nd place-Alejandro**

**41st place-Dawn**

**40th place-Noah(First Time)**

**39th Place-Cody**

**38th Place-Staci**

**37th/36th Place-Lightning/Beth**

**35th Place-Blaineley**

**34th Place-Jasmine**

**33rd/32nd Place-Bridgette/Owen(First Time)**

**31st Place-Mike**

**30th/29th/28th Place-Scott/Courtney/Justin**

**27th Place-LeShaniqua**

**26th Place-Katie**

**25th Place-Brady/Zoey (2nd Time)**

**24th Place-Heather**

**23rd Place-Lindsay (1st Time)**

**22nd Place-Tyler**

**21st Place-B**

**20th Place-DJ's Mom**

**19th Place-Josh**

**18th Place-Cheff Hatchet**

**17th Place-Trent**

**16th Place-Geoff**

**15th Place-Anne Maria/Cameron**

**14th Place-Owen(Second Time)**

**Izzy-Taken Out.**

**13th Place-Sadie**

**Contestants to vote for : (Final 12!)**

**Jo**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**DJ**

**LeShawna**

**Ezekiel**

**Eva**

**Noah**

**Lindsay**


End file.
